They Don't Matter
by JenJenSon
Summary: The sequel to Can We Make It 4 years after the epilogue, the kids are at school and the Ministry are making changes again Lemons, OOC EWE DM/HG HP/GW RW/LL GW/PP BZ/LB...and the kids
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Well, here we go again. This is the sequel to Can We Make It. It is set 4 years after the epilogue. I'm going to say right from the start that thing like spelling mistakes and stuff will be corrected, I just think that getting the story written is more important while I'm feeling inspired. I love getting all your reviews but if you're going to review, make it about the story not grammar and spelling and bla bla bla._

_Thanks to Astarte-Lydianna. She's an angel and without her, this would not be here for you to read._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this._

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the dining room at the Manor, eating breakfast with their three-year-old daughter Annabelle. Anthony and Jessica had just gone back to school and the couple were getting ready to celebrate their seventeenth anniversary.

"So what are you doing today?" Draco asked his wife, who was currently cutting Annabelle's toast into soldiers.

"Well Anna is going over to spend the day and sleepover with Ginny and Lily. I have to go to the Ministry and pick up some files and then I'm going to go and get my dress robes for our anniversary dinner tonight" Hermione told her husband. "What are you doing dear?"

"Me. Oh just this and that. I am going to meet with the MD of Carrington Cauldron's, the deal with them is almost done and after that lunch with mother and tonight, dinner with a beautiful little witch"

"Awww, isn't daddy sweet Anna" Hermione said mockingly to her daughter, although unable to keep the smile from breaking through.

Annabelle was far too interested in her soldiers and eggs to listen to her parent's conversation and looked up at her mother in confusion. "Why daddy sweet? Daddy silly" she told her mother before eating some of her toast.

Hermione couldn't conceal her laughter at her youngest daughter's remarks or the indignant look on her husband's face.

Draco looked straight at his daughter "Anna, Malfoy's are many things; but one thing we are not is silly" he got up and kissed his daughter on top of the head and pecked Hermione's lips before exiting the dining room to get ready for the day.

Hermione was just pouring herself a second cup of tea when the floo turned green and Blaise stepped out brandishing the Daily Prophet and laughing. "Have you seen this? It's the best news I've had in years!" he flopped down into a chair after laying the newspaper in front of Hermione.

"Good Morning to you too Blaise; what on earth are you going on about?" Hermione asked rather shocked to see the man so happy for a change.

"Read it" he answered.

Hermione picked up the paper and looked at the front page "Oh Merlin!" she said before calling out to Draco.

He entered the room a moment later, doing up his tie. "What's all the shouting about? Oh hello mate, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Hermione handed him the paper.

The headline said

**_Marriage Law Repealed_**

_Last night Grogan Lufkin, head of the Department of Marriages, announced that the Marriage Law, which saw its 17__th__ anniversary earlier this week has come to an end. In a statement he said, "The reason's for the law no longer exist, the wizarding population in Britain is at an all time high and we feel that the law has run its course"_

_Well folks you heard it here first, no more forced marriages. If this wasn't enough, the Ministry has decided, for the first time ever in wizarding history, to allow couples to divorce. When questioned about this Mr. Lufkin stated, "We know that some couples were never truly happy with their matches and now we're giving them the chance to change it"_

_So folks, expect to see a busy ministry over the next few days! _

"Don't you understand? I can finally be rid of Lavender! The bitch hasn't even contacted her own children in the last four years. I'm going down there now. I'm going to get the ball rolling as soon as possible" he got up and flooed away without another word.

"Well this is excellent news, isn't it?" Draco said, reading the article again.

"Oh, erm… yes I suppose it is" Hermione mumbled, trying to hide the tears that had welled up in her eyes from her husband and daughter.

"Why mummy crying?" Annabelle asked her father.

"She's just happy sweetheart" Draco lied to his daughter "Why don't you go and find your grandmother and see what she's doing" he said, trying to get Hermione alone to see why she was upset.

"Okay daddy" Annabelle ran off.

"Baby? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, turning Hermione in her chair and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I was just thinking, it won't be long before you follow Blaise to the ministry" Hermione admitted, fresh tears streaking down her face.

"Why on earth would I be about to follow Blaise? What are you talking about Hermione?" Draco asked, thoroughly confused by his wife's statement.

"Oh come on Draco; you didn't want to marry me. Why would you stay now that you can get out of it?" Hermione deadpanned.

Draco stood up and walked to the fireplace and rested his hands on it "You think I want out of our marriage. Seventeen years and three beautiful children and you think I would leave you now? For Merlin's sake Hermione, it's our anniversary today!" Draco was devastated. He loved his wife more than anything in the world, except maybe his children.

Hermione watched her husband's shoulders sink from across the room, her momentary lapse in confidence vanishing. "Oh love. I'm sorry; I don't know why I thought that. Please look at me" she said getting up and walking over to him.

Draco turned and looked at the witch he had loved for so long. "Listen to me very carefully Hermione" he had a look on his face that reminded Hermione of the Draco she knew before the war, the angry, dominated by evil Draco. He was a pure Malfoy right at this moment.

"I want you to take Anna to Ginny's and floo your office and tell them you're not coming in. Right now!"

"But Draco, I have to go to work and you have that mee-…." Draco cut her off with a look of pure anger.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you. You are my wife. I have loved you for a long time and how you just behaved shows me that maybe you don't feel the same way. Now do as I ask, and let us use the day to decide how we are going to carry on from here, because if you don't, maybe I will follow Blaise" Draco stepped around Hermione and walked out of the room robes billowing behind him, at that moment the image of his father.

…..

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Anthony was sitting at the Slytherin table enjoying his breakfast when the Daily Prophet landed in front of him. He opened it and read the headline, a large smile breaking out across his pale face.

He put the paper down and borrowed a piece of parchment from BJ, who was sitting next to him eating a bowl of cereal.

_Meet me behind the __statue of Boris the Bewildered __at lunch. It's important. Please!_

_I love you_

_AM_

He folded it and charmed it so it flew across the room and fell in front of its intended recipient.

He then got up and went to his first lesson.

**….**

Meanwhile Jessica was sitting with Albus in the Gryffindor common room. The pair had been friends since birth but since starting school had progressed to best friends and were never seen apart.

Jessica was eating a piece of toast that Albus had brought up from the Great Hall, like he did everyday and was reading the Daily Prophet. "This is brilliant news Al, they aren't going to force us to marry people we don't like!" she told him.

"Yeah it's great" he said blushing.

"Why are you blushing Albus? You've been doing that a lot recently" Jessica asked him.

"I'm not, just warm in here" he mumbled, turning away. The truth was that Albus had recently found himself quite liking Jessica as more than a friend. He couldn't admit it to her but now with the law not existing anymore; in the future he would actually have a choice in the matter.

….

**The Manor**

Two hours after their disastrous breakfast Hermione returned from Ginny's house after dropping Annabelle and called out for Toppy.

The little elf popped into the foyer and bowed. "What is Toppy needing to do for mistress Hermione?" the little elf asked hopping from foot to foot and taking Hermione's travelling cloak from her.

"Toppy, do you know where Draco is?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands. She was terribly worried about what was going to happen today.

"Yes mistress. Master Draco is in you's bedroom mistress" Toppy told her, clicking his fingers so that her cloak vanished to the cupboard on their left.

"Thank you Toppy. One more thing, I have some robes at Madam Malkin's that I was supposed to pick up this afternoon. Could you possibly organise to collect them for me?" she asked the little elf.

"Of course mistress. Toppy will get them himself. Toppy will get them here perfect" Toppy said bowing again.

"Thanks Toppy" Hermione said, then turning and walking up the large staircase to find Draco.

Once outside the bedroom door she took a deep breath. She entered and found the room to be in the same condition as their 'first date' after leaving Hogwarts so many years before.

There was a roaring fire and fairy lights up on the walls. The same heart shape made from rose petals on the bed and Draco stood in his best dress robes.

"I thought you might need a little reminder" he said, walking over and lifting her to carry over the threshold.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I never should have doubted you; I don't even know why I did." Draco interrupted her with a peck on the lips.

"Now listen Hermione Jean Malfoy. From the day I told you I loved you right up to this moment you have been my world. Now I don't care how we came to be together or what other people think, they don't matter. I love you and now I'm going to show you how much"

Draco took her over to the bed and laid her down. He vanished their clothes and lay on top of her. He spent the rest of the day and night making love to her.

_AN: It's short but it's just the beginning. Wonder if any of you can work out who Anthony's note was meant for. Looking forward to your __reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So most of you seemed to like the beginning. I love getting your reviews; hence the reason this is up already. 3 people guessed right on who Anthony's note was for, well-done __**mimic121, Star-Of-Hearts and Pavarti48.**_

I got a comment about this being all Draco and Hermione therefore just like Can We Make It, let me just say that even though they will be in it, this is really about the kids, that was just helping to set up the fact that there is no Marriage Law, sorry if I confused anyone.

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for being my Beta. I love her and her stories. Lots of Twilight goodness on her profile page for you all to check out._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this. It's just me playing with her toys._

**Hogwarts**

Anthony had just left Charms class. He was in a rush to get to the fifth floor.

"Ant; where you going mate, the Great Hall is the other way?" BJ called after him, but he didn't even here his best friend.

His only thought was meeting his love. She had pushed him away. They were so in love but when they came back to school at the beginning of the week she had told him it was over. She couldn't stay with him to be ripped away when the letters from the ministry came around.

There had been murmurs going around the school all week, everyone wondering why the letters hadn't come yet. Now they knew why.

So, now he was going to get her back, and he was not letting her go again.

He ran up the stairs and only slowed when he reached the fifth floor and saw the statue. He walked over and stood behind it.

Ten minutes later he was still stood alone behind the statue. He was sure once she had read the paper and his note she would come, but now he was worried he had really and truly lost her.

….

When twenty minutes later she still hadn't come; Anthony gave up and began to walk down to the Great Hall, thinking of finding BJ and talking him into bunking the afternoon and going off to do something they shouldn't be.

He made it down to the Great Hall and sat next to BJ, grabbing a sandwich from the middle of the table.

"Where have you been mate? Lunch is almost over" BJ asked him.

"Doesn't matter. Not going to Defence this afternoon either. Want to come with me?" Anthony asked, looking around the hall, trying to see if she was there.

"Yeah, why not, Perkins can't teach us anything we couldn't find out in either of our libraries at home" BJ agreed and the two boys got up and left the Great Hall, heading down to the dungeons to drop their school bags in the Slytherin boy's dormitory's before heading out of the castle.

"So, where we going Ant?" BJ asked as they walked down the hill to what used to be Hagrid's Hut.

The kind half giant had moved into one of the flats in the Marriage Wing as, apart from the few couples that had had to marry during their sixth year, most of the flats were no longer in use without the law.

"The forest" he answered. He needed to do something dangerous. He needed to remove the pain of her rejection by doing something reckless.

"I don't know Ant, there's a reason it's forbidden, I'm all for breaking the rules, but even we don't do this" BJ said pulling back a little.

"Come on, I thought you were a Slytherin, where's your backbone" Anthony poked at him, trying to get him moving again.

"I think you're confusing Slytherin with your little Gryffindor girl mate" BJ answered and Anthony flinched.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Anthony it's over, you have to stop griping on it" BJ told his pale friend, patting him on the shoulder consolingly.

They started walking towards the forest again anyway, taking a seat behind Hagrid's hut, where they wouldn't be seen.

"Ant, not to sound soppy or anything but if you want to talk about it, you can" BJ said, he knew what it was like to be hurt, his hurt being more the abandonment by his mother than a girl.

"I don't need to talk, I'm going to get her back. She's got no reason now, there's no more marriage law" Anthony said, staring at the ground, a determined look on his face.

"That's true, but mate, if she's says no still, let it go, it's not healthy" BJ said clapping him on the back and standing up, wiping the grass from his school robes.

"Anthony?" they heard a girls' voice whisper behind them.

Both boys spun around "I thought I saw you sneaking off down here, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll leave you two alone" BJ said, nodding his head to his classmates before leaving.

"Didn't feel like going to Defence" he answered, staring at the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with a year previously.

"I got your note, I'm sorry I didn't come, had to take my stupid brother to the hospital wing, he managed to blow up his cauldron in potions again, he's as bad as dad, don't know why he's taking Potion's as a NEWT" she rambled nervously.

"Calm down love" he quietly soothed "Look, I know why you ended things, I didn't like it but you were right, the chances of us being paired up by the Ministry were small, but that's not a problem anymore. We can be together, we can finally tell everyone"

"No Anthony we can't" she replied, scraping a hand through her hair and looking at the ground. "I thought a lot over the summer and…oh Anthony it will never work. My father would never accept it and neither would yours. We cannot be together"

"I don't care about our fathers. They don't matter!" he yelled. Calming himself he continued "They're friends now anyway, they wouldn't even care. Please baby, I miss you. Come back, let's just forget this and get back together and go on like this week never happened, please"

"No Anthony" she turned and walked away.

"ALICE PLEASE!" he called after her as she left, her long blonde hair swaying behind her.

…

That evening in the Gryffindor common room, Albus and Jessica were sitting in a corner together doing their Transfiguration homework.

Well Jessica was doing her homework; Albus was staring at her from over the top of his textbook.

"Albus, I can feel your eyes on me. What's going on with you?" she asked him, putting her quill in her inkpot and crossing her arms.

"Oh um…n-nothing" he mumbled, quickly hiding behind the book.

Jessica pushed her curly main of chestnut hair, which she had inherited from her mother, out of her face and quickly pulled the book from his grip "Albus Severus Potter, you tell me the truth right this minute" she told him in a very good impression of Hermione.

Albus went redder than his Uncle Ron's hair and looked down at the worn table they were sitting at.

"Well um…look it's not important or anything but I um…" he mumbled, chocking on his words.

"Spit it out Al, you know you can tell me anything" Jessica said, relaxing her body, she knew how shy Albus could get.

"Ilikeyou" he said very quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Jessica replied.

Albus took a deep breath "I like you"

"I like you too Al, we're best friends" Jessica reassured him.

"No, I mean, I _like_ you" Albus said looking at the floor.

"Oh, you mean like me as in, more than a friend?" Jessica questioned.

Albus gulped and nodded.

"Well, I have a confession to make then" Jessica told him, smiling.

Albus looked up but didn't say anything.

"I've _liked_ you since first year. You remember, when you told off Fred for teasing Ellie for being in Slytherin. I thought it was really brave of you, but I always thought you didn't like me back that way so I just forgot about it" Jessica told him quite plainly.

"Really?" Albus questioned. Jessica nodded.

Albus pulled up every bit of his Gryffindor courage and said "Well in that case, Jessica would you like to go on a date with me"

She smiled "I would love to"

"Oooh what's this we here" Fred and Christopher Weasley catcalled as they walked over.

"Did ickle Albus finally ask his Jessy Wessy on a date?" Fred asked messing his cousin's already messy black hair.

"Shut up Fred" Albus mumbled, turning red.

"Now now, Albus, what would Aunt Ginny say if she heard you telling my ever so handsome brother here to shut up" quipped Christopher sitting on Albus' other side.

"Oh Merlin" groaned Albus

Fred took over from his brother "is love in the air, o' little cousin of ours?"

"Does Granny Molly know?" Christopher continued.

"Maybe we should owl her" Fred said to Christopher over Albus' head.

"She'll have the wedding planned by Christmas" Christopher answered his twin back.

Jessica had had enough. The twins drove her insane at the best of times, but the though of Molly Weasley knowing that she had a date with one of her grandsons was the last thing she needed.

"Fred, Chris…If you tell your gran about this, then I'll have to send a little owl to your mother, telling her that you've been helping your dad test the latest Weasley Skiving Snackboxes on the younger students…. I wonder how she would react to that"

"You wouldn't dare" the twins said together, with mirror image faces of horror.

"Wouldn't I?" Jessica answered, the telltale Malfoy smirk on her face.

"I believe dear brother that she has us by the short and curlies" Fred told Christopher.

"I concur, I don't think dad would enjoy sleeping on the couch for the next year" Christopher answered back.

"Fine, you evil little cow, we won't say anything to Gran" Fred told Jessica and the boys walked away, looking for some first years to trick into trying the latest WWW products.

"Thanks Jess" Albus said.

"No problem" she replied, smiling and kissing him on the cheek before gathering her books and going to bed.

….

**The Manor, One Week Later**

"Draco" Hermione called into the bathroom, where Draco was having his morning shave.

"Yes Love, what's the matter?" He replied, hearing the worried tone in her voice.

"I just got a letter from Jess, she's worried about Anthony" Hermione replied handing Draco the parchment.

He took it from her and placed an arm around her waist as he read

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_How are you? _

_It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, but I do miss the Manor terribly. How are Grandmother and Anna?_

_We've been here two weeks and already they are piling on the homework for our O.W.L.S, although I am enjoying learning the more advanced magic that comes with it._

_I wanted to talk to you about Anthony; I think something is wrong. He's been very quiet this week, not that I see him often being in different houses but we normally manage to speak everyday and this week he hasn't seemed right. Ellie and Livie said he's very quiet in their common room too, barely even talks to BJ. I think he might be missing lessons too, I've seen him going out of the front entrance after lunch when I leave the Great Hall for my lessons._

_I don't know if I should say anything. Do you think I should?_

_Maybe I'm making a fuss over nothing, but I've never known Anthony to not be centre of attention._

_Looking forward to hearing all your news._

_Lots of Love_

_Jess_

"What do you think?" Hermione asked her husband.

"They're teenagers love, don't worry too much. I'm sure he's fine" Draco reassured his wife before turning back to the mirror.

"I know they're only teenagers but you know Jess never misses anything and she's right Anthony is always centre of attention, he's just like you. I'm worried" Hermione answered, reading Jessica's letter again.

"What do you mean he's just like me? Miss heroine of the Golden Trio, he gets it from you" Draco said, indignant.

"Oh please, we didn't ask for that attention, it was forced upon us. You on the other hand did everything you could to get noticed or have you forgotten Buckbeak? Anyway we're getting off topic" Hermione changed the subject before Draco could try and fail to defend himself "Draco there is something wrong with our son, what do we do?"

"You're really worried?" he checked.

Hermione nodded.

"Fine, write back to Jess, give her our bits of news, and ask her to keep an eye on him for us. Don't let her think we're worried though, she's just like you, she'll get even more worried and start stalking him to find out what's wrong or something" Draco advised.

"Okay, I'll go and write now" Hermione told him, turning to leave.

"Babe, I only have one meeting this morning would you like to have lunch together?" Draco called through the bathroom door before she could leave their bedroom to go and write the letter.

"That would be lovely" Hermione called back.

"I'll pick you up from your office at one okay" he asked,

"Perfect" she replied before heading down to her study to answer her daughter's letter.

….

**The Ministry of Magic**

Draco flooed over to the Ministry and presented his wand at the desk. After being cleared he walked over to the elevators and went to the forth Floor to meet Hermione in her office, located in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

He reached Hermione's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hermione called through the door.

Draco opened it to find Harry and Ron sitting with Hermione looking worried and happy at the same time.

"Hello Potter, Weaselby, how are we today?" Draco asked, calling the other two thirds of the Golden Trio by his old teasing names, which he had never dropped, even after they had become friends.

"Fine thanks, Malfoy" replied Ron "but maybe you should sit down" Ron was really looking forward to seeing Malfoy's reaction to what Hermione and Harry were about to tell him.

"Okay…What's going on?" Draco said, instantly suspicious, seeing Ron so gleeful.

"Now don't overreact Draco, we knew this day was going to come, I just didn't expect it to be these two in particular" Hermione told him.

"What two, Hermione what are you going on about?" Draco snapped, losing his patience.

"Go on, tell him. I want to see if he gets any paler" Ron laughed, although quickly curbed it after a scathing glare from Hermione.

"It would appear that Jess hasn't told us everything going on in her life recently" Hermione began.

"Apparently Albus is much more forthcoming with his parents, it must be the Slytherin in her, again all you dear" Hermione said hiding a smile, she was after all rather happy with the situation.

"Okay, I'm beginning to get a little annoyed. Could somebody please tell me what the hell you're on about?" Draco demanded.

Harry decided to save Hermione "My son has asked your daughter to be for lack of a better term, his girlfriend. I got a letter from him today, telling me they had a date and everything" Harry said, carefully watching Draco's reaction.

Draco sat in silence, he went from his usual pale skin colour to slightly pink, then to red, then to purple, then to green and back to pale before he spoke.

"MY DAUGHTER IS DATING A POTTER!" he exploded.

"Now Draco, calm down. It's not bad new-…" Hermione began.

Draco started shaking his head, completely in denial "Don't even think of finishing that sentence. It's one thing to be friends, quite another to be dat-….Oh Merlin, I need a drink" Draco sank into the chair he had jumped out of during his explosive fit.

"Well this was entertaining, come on Harry, time to leave the ferret to cool off" Ron said getting up and laughing his way to the door.

Harry sent an apologetic glance towards Hermione and followed his laughing friend out of the door.

"Draco" Hermione called to him quietly "Draco he's a good boy, nothing will happen to her, it could be a lot worse" Hermione reasoned.

"She's just barely fifteen Hermione, she too young for boyfriends and such, and to make it worse, a Potter. The only way this could be worse was if it was one of the Weasley boys" Draco groaned.

"Draco, you're being a little dramatic. Now I am one hundred percent sure nothing unacceptable will happen between them. Albus is a good kid; if it had been Fred or Christopher, I would have agreed with you but it's not and to be honest Draco, you're being a bit of a hypocrite, think back to what you were like at fifteen and be grateful that Jess takes after me" Hermione said, pecking his cheek and picking up her bag. "Now dear husband, I believe you were taking me to lunch"

_AN: There we go. Now you know who the note was for and you get to see a little of Draco and Hermione, the parents of TEENAGERS! Send me those reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm sorry! I know it's been a long time since I put the last chapter up but I just went blank. I'm not going to bore you all with excuses, I literally had no idea what to write._

_Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for keeping me going and reading this over for me._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this._

**Hogwarts**

As the weeks went by Anthony became more and more solemn. He replayed Alice walking away from him over and over again in his mind. He still couldn't believe even now six weeks later that they wouldn't be together anymore.

He was no longer listening in class, unable to concentrate on anything other than the beautiful blonde girl that was in every single one of his lessons. Fortunately he had inherited his mother's brains and his father's ability to come out on top without trying very hard so nobody had noticed yet.

Except for Jessica. She knew her brother better than anyone in the world and she knew right from the start of term that something was wrong with him, she just hadn't figured out what it was yet.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, resting back into Albus' chest she pondered what the problem could be.

"What's got you looking so perplexed sweetheart?" Albus asked her, running his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Nothing" she replied, Malfoy's didn't spill family secrets so easily.

"Come on Jess, I've known you since we were born, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours" Albus pressed.

"Okay, have you noticed anything strange about my brother lately?" Jessica asked her boyfriend of nearly six weeks, turning around a little in his arms to look at him, just to be sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Well yeah, everyone has. Just nobody knows what. I figured you would tell me when you wanted to" Albus answered her, pushing a stray strand of curly hair from her face.

"That's the thing, I don't know either. Mum and daddy said not to worry myself and concentrate on school but…I'm sure something is wrong and Anthony and I have always been close, I can't just not worry about it"

"I don't really know what to say sweetheart. Why don't you speak to my brother about it? Or Alice and Brandon, they all hang out with Anthony and BJ, they might know" Albus suggested.

"That's a great idea. Alice!" she called across the room, where the older witch was sitting in deep conversation with Brandon.

Alice walked over to the couple along with Brandon and sat down "What's up?" she asked.

"We were just wondering if either of you had noticed anything weird about Anthony recently" Jessica asked the twins.

Alice stiffened at the question but thankfully nobody noticed and Brandon answered "well he's a bit quieter but I hadn't really given it much thought" Alice just nodded in agreement, she knew exactly what was wrong but there was no way she was going to tell anyone.

After all BJ was the only one who knew about the relationship, as he had walked in on her and Anthony kissing in an empty classroom one day, and Alice full intended on keeping it that way.

….

Down in the dungeons Anthony was sitting in a plush armchair, staring at as apposed to reading a book and again thinking about Alice.

"Ant. Ant. Anthony!" BJ called loudly, as speaking in a normal tone seemed to go straight over Anthony's head.

"Hmm…yeah…what?" Anthony asked, his head snapping up from the page he had been staring at for an hour.

"Mate, I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. What's going on in your head?" BJ asked him.

"Same as usual" Anthony shrugged.

"Figured as much. Have you decided who you're taking to the Halloween Ball yet?" BJ asked. For the first time in centuries the school had decided to throw a ball on Halloween night for all fifth years and up.

"I don't think I'm going to go" Anthony answered.

"Oh yes you bloody well are" BJ snapped, "I've had enough of this shit. So your girlfriend dumped you, get over it already"

"BJ no offence but shove off will you" Anthony grumbled.

"Anthony, if you don't find yourself a date and get your pale arse to that ball in two weeks with me and Amelia, I'm going to write to your mum and tell her what's going on" BJ threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Anthony replied, looking at his friend in shock.

"Wouldn't I?" BJ smirked.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid ball…hang on did you just say Amelia? As in Amelia Goyle?" Anthony asked dumbfounded.

"Yes I did" BJ answered, with a smile across the common room at the girl who was the current topic of conversation.

"When did that happen?" Anthony enquired quietly.

"Two weeks ago mate. You've just been so wrapped up in Alice Weasley that you've noticed nothing else around you" BJ told him, bringing his gaze back to his friend.

"Wow, yeah I guess you're right. Sorry" Anthony mumbled, looking back over at his best friends…well girlfriend.

"It's alright mate. You really need to sort it out now though. Your sister has noticed and we all know she won't let it go until she finds out what's going on" BJ told his pale friend.

BJ got up and walked over to Amelia and put his arm around her. She was a small girl, barely five feet in height, but rather pretty considering her parents. Anthony always thought that she must have got her looks from some long gone relative because she definitely looked nothing like Gregory or Millicent Goyle.

Now to top off an already bad start to the year, he had to take some overly clingy, stupidly excited girl to a pointless ball. The biggest problem was... which stupid clingy girl was it going to be.

She had to be a Slytherin. He wasn't going to cross-houses for anyone but Alice. He looked around the common room; there weren't many girls in his year. Obviously Amelia, but she was quite clearly BJ's girl as he currently had his tongue stuck down her throat. There was Cassie Boot, Terry Boot and Daphne Greengrass' eldest and a girl called Aurora Mallet whose parents Anthony didn't know.

As Anthony looked around the common feeling even more sorry for himself at the slim pickings, he saw his saviour. He got up and headed over to the spiral staircase that went down to the dormitories and caught up with her.

"Liv. Can I talk to you for a second?" Anthony asked, catching her arm before she made her way down the stairs.

"Sure Ant. What's up?" she replied, turning to face him.

"Well, has anyone asked you to the Halloween ball yet?" he enquired.

"Yes, but I said no" she replied.

"Oh. Why?" Anthony asked knowing full well why.

"Come on Anthony. BJ would go mental; ever since mum left he's gotten so overprotective. It gets worse every year" Olivia replied.

"Well I think I have a solution that will suit everyone if you're up for it?" Anthony told her, "go to the ball with me"

"With you? What are you talking about Ant?" Olivia questioned, shocked that he asked her.

"Well I have to go to the ball and I'm not going with any of the idiots in this castle, and BJ won't complain if you go with me because he knows I see you like my little sister. This way we both go and everyone is happy. It's win," Anthony explained.

"Okay, I'll go with you, but on one condition" Olivia told him.

"What?"

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you at the moment" she pressed.

"Okay, fine" Anthony sighed and they sat in the common room, where he explained all about his secret relationship with Alice.

…

As the two weeks running up to Halloween went by, all the older students could talk about was the ball.

Anthony and BJ were skipping Defence Against the Dark Arts again and were to currently be found hiding out in the Room of Requirement. The room was masquerading as their Defence classroom; quite clearly showing it's disapproval of them using it to miss lessons.

The two boys were sitting around talking about various things, the latest Puddlemere United result (they had thrashed the Crudely Cannon's 300-10), the fact that Brandon was now dating Katie Long bottom and the ball.

"Have you asked anyone yet Ant?" BJ asked.

"Err…I need to talk to you about that actually" Anthony replied, getting ready for BJ to explode.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of it. You are going to that ball. I'm not going to let you sit in the common room and brood while everyone else is out having fun" BJ told his best friend.

"I'm not trying to get out of it…it's just….well…..I'mtakingLivie" Anthony said the last bit very quickly, ready to duck.

BJ laughed, "You know what mate, it sounded like you just said you were taking Livie"

"Well..I am" Anthony winced, waiting for the reaction.

BJ stopped laughing…"Well obviously your talking about another Livie, because I know my best friend didn't just tell me he's taking my little sister to the ball" he said, anger seeping into his voice.

"BJ, before you go mental let me explain…you know I don't want to go with anyone but Alice, I'm only doing it because you've got me by the nuts and you know it. I figured this way I'll go and Livie can go without you worrying that some slimy little fifth year is going to try it on with her" Anthony explained, as quickly and plainly as possible.

"That better be the reason" BJ grumbled.

"Come on mate, you know I see her the way I see Jess, I'll look after her all night and you can concentrate on Amelia" Anthony assured, mentioning BJ's girlfriend so that his mind would go off topic.

"Okay fine…. but if I get even a whiff of anything funny, I'll hex you into next year, best friend or not!" BJ answered, before relaxing his posture, both boys relaxing in their seats and going back to talking about Quidditch.

….

**Halloween Night**

In the Gryffindor common room Brandon, James and Albus were waiting for their dates for the evening. The girl's were still upstairs getting ready.

"So James, kind of pathetic that your taking your cousin to the ball mate, what's going on?" Brandon poked at his cousin.

"You know full well that I don't fancy anyone in the castle, and Alice said she wasn't going to go. There was no way I was having that, and we'll all end up standing around as a group anyway" James answered back, perfectly calm, completely aware of what Brandon was trying to do.

Brandon wasn't having it, he had picked up the ability to irritate from his cousins Fred and Christopher and he knew he could make James squirm "Come on Jimmy, tell the truth, who did you ask and why did she turn you down?"

"Brandon, will you shut up. And don't call me Jimmy, my name is James" James replied, still keeping his cool, although he was itching to smack his annoying cousin around the head.

"What if I don't, Aunt Ginny isn't here now" Brandon replied, referring to a day during the summer holidays where Ginny had sent her infamous Bat Bogey Hex at both boys when they wouldn't stop bickering.

"You seem to forget that I have my mother's talent for jinxes dearest cousin, now shut it" James replied finally losing his cool.

Before Brandon could reply Katie came down the stairs in a pale pink, knee length dress. She came into the common room and Brandon forgot all about irritating James and walked over to her, pecking her on the lips before leading her out of the common room without another word to either of his cousins.

"You know, you shouldn't rise to the bait. If you do he'll only keep going, he's worse than Fred and Christopher" Albus told his big brother as they waited for Jess and Alice to come down the stairs.

"I know. He just really knows how to push my buttons" James replied, desperate just to get the evening over with.

The truth was James had asked a girl to the ball, a girl he really liked. But she had turned him down; she said she couldn't go although if she were going it would definitely be with him. Now he was taking Alice, so that the pair of them could just have fun for a night.

Next down the stairs was Jessica. She wore a pale blue floor length ball gown, which perfectly suited her pale skin; her curly hair was up in a French twist with little tendrils hanging down and she had very minimal make up on.

Albus went over and kissed her immediately, then blushed when he realised he had done it in front of his big brother. He took her hand and immediately led her to the portrait with a wave over his shoulder to James.

A moment later a vision in ivory appeared at the bottom of the dormitory stairs. Alice was wearing a strapless knee length ivory gown and ivory kitten heals. She had left her long blonde hair down and curled it a little and was wearing a little mascara and lip-gloss.

"Wow Alice, you look beautiful" James told her, trying to lift his jaw up from the floor.

"Thanks James" Alice replied, smoothing down her dress and taking a deep breath "come on lets get this over with"

"Alice, did you really not want to go?" James asked, worrying that maybe he had forced her into it.

"It's fine, you were right, it's silly not to go" Alice said, flipping her hair behind her back and moving towards the portrait to leave Gryffindor tower.

"Alice has this all been about Anthony?" James finally asked, he had known for a while, but didn't think it was right to say anything since neither of them had mentioned it to the group.

Alice spun quickly "How did you know about that?"

"Don't panic Alice, I just noticed a difference between you when you were around each other last year and now you guys don't even look each other in the eye when we're all together so being one of the more observant people you know, I knew straight away that something was wrong" James told her, running a hand through his jet black hair.

Alice groaned and sat down on one of the red and gold couches "Does anyone else know?"

"You're joking aren't you, Fred and Christopher are too busy causing trouble to even notice when girl's like them, and no offence but Brandon isn't the most observant of wizard's" James reassured her.

"Oh James I don't know what to do, I broke up with him at the start of term because I thought that the chances of us being paired up for the law were beyond small and after the law was repealed I didn't go back because lets face it all our dad's might be friends but really what do you think my dad would say if I told him I was in love with Anthony Malfoy"

"Hold on, did you just say in love?" James asked, sitting next to her.

"I am head over heals in love with him James" Alice replied, tears forming in her eyes.

James put his arm around his cousin to soothe her "you know, it could work out. Just look at Anthony's parents, they were sworn enemies and now they are as in love as my parents"

"No James, I can't, dad would never forgive me, Weasley's and Malfoy's cannot be together" Alice replied, shaking her head.

"Hate to break it to you but Albus, Lily and I are all Weasley's apart from the name thing, and Albus and Jess are doing just fine" James told her stifling a laugh as he watched realisation dawn that he was right.

He saved her from more confusion however by getting up and holding out his arm "Come on, let's go and be each other's date to the ball"

Alice smiled and wiped a stray tear from her eye. She took his arm and got up and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

….

Anthony walked up from the dungeons with Olivia on his arm. She looked lovely in a floor length green spaghetti strap gown.

They walked across the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. It was dark, with large spider webs on every wall that looked as though one of Aragog's many children had spun them. Pumpkin's with candles in them were throughout the room giving it an eerie feel and the usual dancing skeleton's were this year walking around the room dressed as waiters handing out drinks.

Anthony and Olivia each took a glass of pumpkin juice and looked around for BJ and Amelia. The first thing Anthony saw however was long blonde hair and an ivory dress, on the dancing floor with James Potter.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as they slowly swayed and talked. Olivia had to roughly shake his shoulder to get his attention.

"Anthony, snap out of it, someone is going to notice" she hurriedly whispered to him.

"Olivia, dance with me?" Anthony asked, nodding his head towards the dance floor.

"This is a bad idea Ant, it's just going to ruin your evening if she says no again" Olivia answered as he practically dragged her on to the dance floor.

Anthony was a very skilled dancer, typical for a Malfoy. He glided his partner over to where Alice and James were dancing on the other side of the floor and tapped James' shoulder "May I cut in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure mate" James said, making to move towards Olivia. She may have said no to him, but he was still going to get at least one dance with her before the night was over, Madam Pomfrey could fix his face after BJ pounded on it later.

Anthony took Alice in his arms, with the ease of someone who had quite obviously held her before.

"Alice please just listen to me" he begged as she began to pull away.

"Anthony don't do this" she whispered, holding back a little but dancing with him so that no one noticed that there was something going on.

"I'm going to ask you this one last time and whatever your answer is, I will accept it. Alice Hermione Weasley, I love you, please take me back and be mine"

Alice looked him in the eye for the first time since their conversation behind Hagrid's hut. They swayed on the spot on the dance floor and she thought about everything that had caused her to end things in the first place, everything James had said to her tonight and everything she felt for the young man whose arms were around her.

"Anthony I…."

_AN: And you'll have to wait for the next instalment to here her answer. Oh cliffyville how I have missed you so. I'll try not to leave you all so long this time. Reviews will definitely help_…..


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Well you guys really hate cliffhangers don't you. I'm not even sorry haha. I totally forgot to tell you on the last chapter that I've put a list of the couples and their kids on my profile page, because even I'm getting confused now, so if you get a bit mixed up just take a peek, I'll keep updating it as I add characters._

_Thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for being my beta wonder. Sending lots of kisses and huggles her way and if any of you like twilight as well, then please read her stories, she's much better than me at this whole writing thing._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this._

**The Great Hall, Halloween Ball**

Alice looked at Anthony, the longing in his eyes making her mind up "Anthony I love you"

Anthony didn't give her a chance to say anything else. He puller her close to his body and slammed his mouth down onto hers. He showed her how much he missed her and how desperate he had been over the past weeks to kiss her again.

Over in the corner of the room Brandon was whispering into Katie's ear, trying to talk the very shy witch into letting him kiss her. Over his shoulder Katie gasped as she saw the event taking place on the dance floor, causing Brandon to look up.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" he practically screeched, abandoning Katie and moving towards the embracing couple. James and BJ intercepted him as he crossed the dance floor, each grabbing a shoulder and pushing him back towards the corner he had left Katie in.

"Shut your mouth Brandon, you want everyone in the hall to notice" James hissed at him.

"What the hell does Alice think she's doing? She's kissing a Malfoy!" Brandon fumed as he struggled to get free of the two boys hold.

"Brandon calm down, she can kiss whomever the hell she wants" James told his furious cousin, who was currently turning bright red, a very close impression of his bad tempered father.

"That's my sister he's got his grubby hands on, let me go!" Brandon shouted.

"Listen up Weasley, we aren't letting you go 'til you calm the fuck down. What the hell is your problem anyway? Aren't his mum and your dad best friends or something?" BJ reasoned.

"I don't give a damn!" Brandon ranted back.

"Brandon, if you don't calm down I'm going to put a full body bind on you, shut it or McGonagall will notice." James warned him, finally losing his temper.

On the other side of the dance floor, Olivia walked over to the still kissing couple and tapped Anthony on the shoulder "Sorry to interrupt but the whole hall is watching and Alice, I think you might need to go talk to your brother" she told them, indicating the opposite corner where James was now pointing his wand at Brandon.

"Oh god!" Alice groaned, "I completely forgot where we were..."

Alice made a very embarrassed walk over to Brandon and whispered in his ear before he could get a word out, and Olivia turned to Anthony "Congratulations Ant, I knew you would get her back"

"Thanks Livie" he said with a smirk and put his arm around Alice as she returned to his side.

He led her to the doors of the Great Hall and out into the entrance hall as the whole school stared and Brandon fumed in the corner.

…..

He led her out of the castle and down the hill towards the Marriage Wing. "Where are we going Anthony?" Alice asked.

"I want to spend time alone with you, I've missed you so much" he replied before losing patience with her heels and lifting her bridal style and walking the rest of the way to his intended building.

"Anthony put me down, I can walk" Alice screeched as he swung her into his arms.

"Need you now" was his only response.

He rushed through the doors to the Marriage Wing and quickly into a lift; worried that Hagrid might catch them and jammed the button for the top floor before crashing his lips against Alice's again.

"Anthony we can't do this, someone will catch us" Alice tried to reason, but Anthony just ignored her and walked out of the lift and towards one of the empty flats.

He put Alice down and cast '_Alohamora' _at the door, hearing the lock click, opened it and pulled her inside before slamming her against the wall to attack her neck, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I've missed you so much" he mumbled against her throat, kissing her sweet spot causing her to gasp and grind into him.

Anthony pushed Alice's dress up around her waist and lifted one of her legs around his hip. "Alice, need you now, please" he whispered in her ear, before biting down on the lobe.

Alice moaned at the feel of his breath on her skin and nodded. Anthony lifted her and wrapped her other leg around him and carried her towards the bedroom.

He laid her on the lush white sheets and used his wand to divest them of all their clothing.

He lay on top of her and began to kiss her again, running a hand down her petit body to her core, happily finding her more than ready for him.

He lined himself with her soaked entrance, carefully pushing in. Alice stiffened up and he stopped "Still hurting?" he asked.

"Not as bad as before, I'm okay" she assured him, lifting herself onto her elbows to kiss his lips.

They kissed passionately, tongues fighting each other for control as Anthony slowly sheathed his entire length inside her.

"Oh Merlin, I missed you, don't you ever leave me again" Anthony told the young witch underneath him as he began to thrust into her again and again.

Soon they were a tangled mess of arms, legs and sheets as they made love, Alice crying out Anthony's name as she finally came, Anthony following shortly behind her.

They continued to kiss as Anthony held her close to him.

….

The next morning Alice woke up feeling a heavy weight on her. She sat up in shock as she realised they had fallen asleep in the flat they had gone to the previous night, waking Anthony in the process.

"What's happening?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes and pushing his long hair from his face.

"Anthony, we stayed here all night! If anyone notices, we'll be in so much trouble!" Alice started to panic.

Anthony pushed himself up off the bed, wrapping a sheet around himself, and engulfed Alice in his arms "Love, relax. No one will know. Come on let's get dressed and go back to the castle"

Anthony transfigured their clothes from the night before into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt each and after clearing up the mess they had made they left the little flat and made their way back to the castle.

…..

The entered the entrance hall and casually made their way to the Great Hall where breakfast was still going on, as if they had only been for a morning a stroll instead of just getting in from the previous evening.

Anthony held tight to Alice's hand, making it quite clear he was not willing to split off to join their house tables. Weighing up her options, sitting at the Gryffindor table meant dealing with her brother and cousins, Alice walked towards the Slytherin table with Anthony just behind her.

They took a seat next to BJ and Livie joined them a moment later. "How are you two this morning?" BJ asked, smirking at the couple, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up, idiot" Livie reprimanded her brother. "Please ignore my stupid brother, we're really happy you guys got back to together" she told the couple.

"Thank you, I'm pretty happy about it too" Anthony answered, wrapping an arm around Alice.

"Ugh, you're not going to turn into a lovesick fool are you?" BJ groaned.

"Again, shut up idiot" Livie answered her brother before they all started to eat their breakfast.

….

After breakfast a reluctant Anthony let Alice go, so that she could go to Gryffindor tower and deal with the fury of her brother, only if she promised to meet him again at lunch.

Alice made the long walk up to the tower quite slowly, dreading what she was about to walk into. She made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password and crawled in. Jessica immediately accosted her "I wouldn't go in there if I were you" she warned.

"Why, what happened?" Alice asked, not for a moment considering that it was to do with her and immediately panicking that something serious had happened.

"Are you kidding? You kissed my brother in front of most of the school last night!" Jessica almost screeched, but caught herself, so as to not alert everyone else that Alice was in the area.

"Oh. So Brandon is still on the warpath then." Alice stated more than asked.

"You could say that. Before you go in I just need to do something" Jessica told her before engulfing her in a hug "Welcome to the family"

"Whoa, err thanks Jess, but your getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" Alice said.

"No, I know my brother better than anyone in the world. I'll be a dragon's aunt if he hasn't got an engagement ring on your finger by the end of school." Jessica deadpanned before walking away, back towards the main common room.

Alice shook the thought out of her head and followed behind and braced herself for the explosion.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Brandon screamed across the room, garnering the attention of everyone there. "HE'S A SLYTHERIN! AND A MALFOY! DAD'S GOING TO GO MENTAL! ARE YOU MENTAL?" Brandon was completely out of control.

"HEY!" Jessica shouted back before Alice could get a word out "I'm a Malfoy, watch your mouth!"

"Brandon, please understand. I tried to stop it, but I can't. I'm in love with him. Dad will just have to deal with it." Alice finally answered.

Brandon looked at his twin and took a deep breath, motioning for her to follow him to the corner of the room.

Fred and Christopher stepped into the middle of the room "Oi you lot, this is family business, get on with your lives, keep your big noses out" they told everyone that was still watching.

"Alice, Weasley's and Malfoy's cannot be together, we have been enemies for centuries, you cannot be with him." Brandon tried to reason.

"Don't be so bloody ridiculous. Jessica and Albus are together, and Albus is a Weasley. The Malfoy's aren't like the horror stories we've been told anymore. Look at Aunt Hermione, she's been married to Uncle Draco for seventeen years and they are fine, you need to stop" Alice answered.

"Alice, you're my baby sister, I'm looking out for you" Brandon told her, softening up a little.

"I'm your baby sister by a few minutes, I love you, but you can't protect me from everything, you need to accept this" Alice told him.

"Okay Alice, I'll try and accept it, but if he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him"

"Don't be so bloody dramatic Brandon" Alice answered.

"I'm not. I'm serious Alice, just be warned. Oh and by the way, make sure I'm not there when you tell dad" he told her before getting up and walking back over to James and Albus who were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess.

…..

An hour later Alice walked down to the dungeons and waited outside until someone came out; it happened to be Ellie, who happily went back inside and got Anthony for her.

"Baby, what's the matter, we're supposed to be meeting at lunch" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing, I just managed to deal with my brother faster than I thought and I wanted to see you" Alice replied, snuggling into his embrace.

"Shall we go up to the lake?" Anthony asked.

Alice nodded into his chest and the couple joined hands and walked up out of the dungeons.

They walked out of the castle doors and down to the lake in silence, just happy to be together and eventually sat down to watch the Giant Squid lazily spin around in the water.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Anthony asked.

"You just did" she replied laughing "but yes you can ask me anything"

"What did you whisper to Brandon last night that shut him up?"

"Oh, I just told him that if he didn't stop, I'd owl mum and tell her about the playwitch magazine's under his bed" Alice replied laughing.

_AN: So there you go, there back together. Let me know what you guys think._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I know, it's taken two weeks, I'm sorry, I would rather be slow and put out a good chapter, than rush it and its rubbish. Hope you all enjoy this, I'm finally starting to enjoy where it's going._

_Massive thank you's and kisses and maybe a chocolate bar or 3 to my beta Astarte_Lydianna._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this._

**Malfoy Manor**

Two weeks after Halloween Draco and Hermione were in the foyer of the Manor preparing to apparate to Hogsmeade. They were meeting Anthony and Jessica for lunch, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Annabelle was at George and Pansy's house, playing with Toby and Sidney for the day and Narcissa was away at the Malfoy villa in the south of France.

"Are you ready love?" Draco asked as Hermione fastened her cloak. She only nodded and walked out the front door.

She had been behaving strangely for a couple of days. Draco was worried he had done something and didn't know it.

Hermione however wasn't mad at Draco in any way, she was just extremely nervous about what was going to happen at lunch.

She had received a letter from Anthony two days ago.

Flashback

_She was sitting at breakfast; Draco had left for work and Annabelle was eating her cereal, when Toppy came in with a letter_

_Dear Mother_

_I hope I find you well. I am looking forward to seeing you in Hogsmeade this weekend. However, I think I need to tell you something first. For the past year I have been dating Alice Weasley. Mother I love her very much and we plan on telling you and father and her parents this weekend, but considering the problems we have already faced with her brother I thought maybe it would be best to prepare you first, Alice is also writing to Aunt Luna. I hope you will be happy for us and look forward to our meeting this weekend._

_All my love_

_Anthony_

_Hermione felt immediate happiness and sat smiling at the table, then Draco and Ron came into her mind and a sinking feeling came to the pit of her stomach._

_End Flashback_

Now they were leaving to meet the children at the Three Broomsticks and Hermione was preparing herself for a fight.

….

**Hogwarts**

Anthony and Alice met in the entrance hall. Alice was white as a sheep, terrified of what her father was going to say and Anthony was preparing himself for all manner of hexes to be thrown at him.

They walked down to Hogsmeade with the other students and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Anthony requested a private room from Madame Rosmerta, who showed them to a room upstairs "Madam Rosmerta, my parents and Ron and Luna Weasley are meeting us, could you let me know when they are here?" Anthony asked the now aging witch, flashing her a winning smile.

"Of course dear boy, oh don't you look like your father, handsome young man he was" she said patting his cheek and leaving the room.

"Okay, that was slightly disturbing" Anthony remarked, after the old witch was out of hearing range.

"She's right though, you are a very handsome man" Alice replied, embracing him and running a hand over his face before pecking his lips.

"Well yes, we Malfoy's are quite the lookers" Anthony smirked, and then laughed at the look on Alice's face.

"Don't get too cocky love" she told him before pecking him on the lips again.

"Oh Merlin, I'm really dreading this, my dad is going to go mental" Alice groaned, hiding her head in Anthony's chest.

"It will be okay baby, you forget who my mother is, she'll help us, I'm sure of it" Anthony assured her, kissing her hair.

There was a knock at the door and Madam Rosmerta came in and told them that Hermione and Draco were downstairs.

Anthony pecked Alice on the lips one more time and followed Madam Rosmerta down to meet his parents.

He walked over to the table his parents were sitting at. "Oh Anthony, we're so happy to see you" Hermione said standing and embracing her son, who was at least a foot taller than her now.

"Lovely to see you mother" Anthony said, disentangling himself from Hermione and clasping Draco's hand firmly.

"Son, we just saw Jessica outside with Albus, is she not joining us?" Draco enquired, pulling a quite uncomfortable face when mentioning Albus Potter.

"No, she isn't, I actually wanted to speak with you both and Jessica kindly agreed to skip lunch, I think she would like to meet you at Madam Puddifoot's for tea though, if you have time" Anthony replied, putting on his Malfoy mask, trying to keep calm.

"Of course son; is anything the matter, are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes father, actually I asked Madam Rosmerta for a private room, would you join me?" Anthony asked, turning towards the stairs.

They followed their son up the stairs and entered the room behind him, Draco stopping when he saw Alice sitting on the sofa in the room.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he asked, kindly but with suspicion.

"Err...hello Uncle Draco, Aunt 'Mione…." She looked to Anthony for help.

"Father please sit down, we wanted to talk to you" Anthony told him gesturing to the chair opposite the sofa, which he him self sat on.

Hermione followed suit sitting on the armrest of Draco's chair, ready for any reaction he may have.

"We had hoped that Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna would be here at the same time but I guess we knew that wasn't going to happen" Anthony started, "sorry love" he added to Alice at his criticism of her parents.

"It's fine, you're right, they're late for everything" she replied, almost laughing at her scatty parents.

Draco's head snapped up at Anthony's endearment towards Alice "What do you mean Love? Anthony Cygnus Malfoy, you will explain right this instant" Draco snapped.

Hermione put a hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him, and look towards the young couple "come sweetheart, explain what's happening"

"Okay mother. For the last year Alice and I have been seeing each other, and I am very much in love with her. We never said anything with the marriage law; we knew that it couldn't be how we wanted but now it can so we want to make it official and tell you and her parents" Anthony said all in one go so Draco could not interrupt.

Draco sat glaring at his son, Hermione smiling at the couple. The silence in the room was deafening and a knock on the door made Alice jump.

Hermione got up and answered the door to Madame Rosmerta; "Mr and Mrs Weasley are downstairs" she informed them before turning and walking away again.

"I'll go down and get them" Hermione told them before leaving the room.

"Father, please say something" Anthony pleaded, his father's silence was worrying him much more than any explosion of temper would have.

"I have nothing to say Anthony, nothing at all" Draco replied, looking away from the young couple on the sofa opposite him.

"Father please, can't you at least try to be happy? You accepted Jessica and Albus" Anthony reminded him.

"Jessica and Albus are not claiming to be in love and they did not keep it a secret for a year. How dare you come to me and tell me this, my own son with a Weasley, a Malfoy and a Weasley… I am going to be quiet before I say something I regret" Draco stopped there.

"Uncle Draco please, I love him, and so what if I'm a Weasley, you married aunt 'Mione and she and my dad are best friends" Alice tried to reason.

"Alice, I do not wish to be rude to you, so I think it is best if you stop there" Draco replied.

Hermione walked into the room with Ron and Luna. Ron immediately saw the close proximity of his daughter to Anthony and exploded "What the fuck is going on here?"

Hermione stopped him "Ronald, don't you dare start before they have the chance to speak"

"I will 'start' with my own child whenever I see fit Hermione" he said her proper name just as she had used him "Alice get over here now"

"Dad please, let us explain" Alice tried to say but Ron had already realised what was happening and was having none of it.

"Alice, if you even think of telling me what I think you're going to tell me, just don't. My daughter is not having any kind of relationship with a Malfoy; you can forget it right now!"

"But daddy, I love him" Alice whispered, holding back her tears, the look on her fathers face cutting deep.

"Alice Hermione Weasley, you will stop this ridiculous nonsense this second and leave this room with me, I had to accept him for Hermione" he said pointing at Draco, "I am not accepting his kid for my daughter, that's a line I am not crossing"

Hermione pulled Alice behind her back and stood face to face with Ron, who was still just by the door of the room, Luna still in the doorway, quietly watching what was happening.

"Ron, you seem to be forgetting that you are also talking about my son, me, Hermione, your best friend since you were eleven years old. My son. I think you had better think very hard about what you are saying before another word comes out of your mouth"

Hermione didn't shout, she didn't even look angry. She looked calm, exactly how Ron knew her to look when she was at her angriest, however this time he didn't care. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Alice sobbing.

"He's so pigheaded" Luna finally opened her mouth. " Alice come here" she said and put her arms around her daughter. Luna was still the dreamy, relaxed blonde of her teen years, but being mother to Ronald Weasley's children had taught her a lot, she had grown up.

"I'll talk to him love" she whispered to Alice, kissing her forehead and waving to the rest of the room before following her furious husband.

Anthony walked over to Alice and held her close, allowing her to sob into his shirt.

Hermione looked to her husband, who was still looking away from the entire situation, "Draco do you have anything to say?"

"No" he answered coldly.

"Then if you would, go to Madam Puddifoot's and meet Jessica and Albus, I will join you in a minute" she told him, and he got up, not looking at his son, left the room.

"Anthony, Alice go and sit down" Hermione told the couple, shutting the door.

She walked over to them and sat in the chair Draco had vacated.

"Alice, your father has always been a pig-headed idiot, but he loves you very much, he will come round. I never told Anthony this, but my father reacted the very same way to Draco when he realised who he was, and it took my whole pregnancy with Anthony for him to come round, but now, he loves him like his own son" Hermione reassured the young tearful girl.

"As for Draco, I'll give it a week before he has accepted you, if he doesn't he will regret it I assure you, so don't worry ok" Hermione said.

She then got up and kissed the couple on the cheek "I better go and find my stubborn husband and calm him down before he does something stupid to poor Albus. I am very happy you found each other and support you one-hundred percent, I love you both" she said before turning and making her way out of the door to the private room.

"Anthony wait here, I just need to talk to your mother" Alice said before quickly going to the door and exiting without giving him the chance to answer.

"Aunt Hermione" she called, stopping Hermione as she was about to descend the stairs.

She turned and came over to Alice wrapping an arm around her "what is it Alice?"

"I need your help with something, I can't go to my mum, she wouldn't be able to help with this, you know how she is" Alice told the older witch.

"Alice, I was there when you were born, you can come to me with anything" Hermione reassured.

"Oh Merlin, please don't be angry" Alice groaned as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"Alice, tell me" Hermione said, holding her a little closer.

"Aunt Hermione, I haven't even told Anthony but…..my period is late"

_AN: Oh dear….Again I am very sorry for the lateness of the chapter. Reviews are my inspiration s hit the button_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I know I've taken far too long to update and I'm sorry. Unfortunately life keeps getting in the way. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks to everyone for the reviews. _

_Massive Beta love to Astarte_Lydianna for being a total star. If you like Twilight go and read her stories._

_Disclaimer: Any recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this._

"How Late" Hermione asked, trying to keep her cool, although really she wanted to go back into the room and smack Anthony around the head. She had taught him better than that.

"A few days" Alice replied, fighting the frog in her throat to answer.

"Go back in and tell my son that you and I are going to have a chat and you will meet him back here in half an hour" Hermione told the young witch, taking charge. Alice nodded and went back to Anthony, re-emerging a few moments later with her jacket.

Hermione made her way down the stairs, Alice following in her wake. They left the pub and began to walk through the small town.

"Where are we going Aunt Hermione?" Alice asked, too overwhelmed from the events of the last hour to handle what was happening now.

"We are going to the apothecary, to get a pregnancy potion, then we are going to the Shrieking Shack." Hermione replied.

"The Shrieking Shack? Why are we going there?" Alice knew that there was nothing dangerous there anymore, but the old crumbling building still made her nervous.

"Where else around here will we go without being disturbed?" Hermione asked, although she knew the answer; there was nowhere during a Hogsmeade Weekend that didn't have a student or two lurking.

They walked down to the local Apothecary in Hogsmeade and Hermione bought a pregnancy potion before leaving and steering Alice towards the Shrieking Shack.

They made the long walk up towards the very old rotting building and entered carefully. Hermione directed Alice upstairs, keen to avoid the area where her old potions professor had lost his life and all the memories of war that came with it.

Alice stepped into the only room in on the second floor. Hermione followed behind her and took a look around. It hadn't changes at all since the time she had been there and watched Ron's rat Scabbers turn into Peter Pettigrew.

The walls had a dark thick layer of dust, the door was still hanging off its hinges and the bed was still in the same collapsed position from where Professor Snape had landed on it when Harry had stunned him.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast '_Reparo' on the bed and then 'Scourgify' _to get rid of the years of dust and dirt that had settled on it.

"Ok Alice, sit down" she told the younger witch and proceeded to hand her the small potion vial "down in one" she informed her. Alice took the vial, uncorked it and swallowed it in one go as instructed.

"Lean back a bit Alice" Hermione told her son's girlfriend and then placed her wand or the girl's abdomen; it span once and turned blue.

"What does that mean?" Alice croaked, unsure of how these potions worked and what the blue glow emitting from the wand meant.

"It means that you're pregnant" Hermione deadpanned, now allowing her anger to show on her face.

"Alice, how could you have been so careless?" Hermione asked, trying and failing slightly to keep her temper.

"Aunt Hermione, I swear we've been careful, I don't know how this happened" Alice was now properly crying.

Hermione softened a little, although she was still furious at the situation. She sat on the bed and put her arm around Alice "It's done now, nothing can change it, but you have to tell Anthony straight away and go to see Madam Pomfrey. I don't know what the school will do now that the marriage law has been repealed, but old policy was that you had to leave."

"Oh Merlin, I need to finish school Aunt Hermione, they can't expel me" Alice began to panic.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sure I will be able to sort something out with Professor McGonagall. I hate using this but if I have to I'll remind her exactly who your father and I are, I'm sure I can sort something out, I'll write to her." Hermione reassured the sobbing young witch.

"Come on, Draco will still be fuming, I need to get to Madam Puddifoot's and you need to go back and talk to Anthony" Hermione reminded Alice.

They got up and left the crumbling building. On the way back towards the main street of the small village Alice stopped. "Aunt Hermione, how am I going to tell my parents and Uncle Draco?" tears leaking out of her eyes again.

"Honestly Alice, I have no idea. First things first, tell Anthony, I know my son; he will do the right thing by you. Then we will tackle everyone else. Alice, don't for a second think I am remotely happy about this. I am absolutely furious, however there is nothing to be done and I will do my best to help with this situation" Hermione informed the young witch before beginning the walk towards the village again.

Upon reaching the main parade of shops the two witches split and went in separate directions. Alice made a slow walk back to the pub. She entered and went back up stairs and into the private room where Anthony was pacing, worrying about what was taking so long.

When he saw Alice he immediate wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. "Love, you've been crying. What happened with my mother?" Anthony asked, worried that maybe his mother hadn't been as supportive as he thought she would be.

"Anthony I think maybe we should sit down" Alice told him and untangled herself from his arms to sit on the couch. "I need to tell you something"

"Okay love, what is it?" Anthony asked sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Oh Merlin" she groaned and got back up, beginning to pace, unable to look at her love.

"Alice please tell me what's going on, you're beginning to worry me" Anthony asked, watching her pace, her face pale.

"Anthony, I went with your mother because I needed help…..I'm…err…I'm…" Alice couldn't get the words out.

"You've changed your mind" Anthony finished her sentence.

"No, no not at all" Alice stopped and went back over to the couch. She sat next to him but still couldn't look him in the eye; terrified that he would walk away when she told him "I'm pregnant Anthony"

"Oh" was his response. He opened his mouth to get some form of more intelligent sentence out, but nothing came.

"Anthony please say something" Alice begged a few moments later.

"I don't understand, we've been so careful the last couple of weeks, I always made sure I cast the charm on us both" Anthony was trying to rack his brains for what had happened.

"Not at Halloween you didn't and neither did I, we were too caught up and now I'm pregnant" Alice responded.

"Oh Merlin Halloween...so wait… your two weeks pregnant?" Anthony was trying to clear it all up in his mind.

"I guess" Alice replied, nodding uncertainly. "Your mum said to go to Madam Pomfrey, but Anthony I'm worried"

"Love, if it's what my mum said to do, then it's what we do. Come on let's go now while everyone else is out of the castle" Anthony suggested, standing from the couch and offering a hand to Alice. She took it and stood, but as she went to walk towards the door, Anthony stopped her and knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her abdomen.

"Alice no matter what happens I love you and we'll work it out" he told her, looking up into her eyes before placing a second kiss on her.

"I love you too" she replied, wiping the latest tears from her face. Anthony stood and they left the pub and went back to the castle.

….

The couple made their way to the hospital wing after reaching the castle and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you two doing here, you should be out in Hogsmeade buying sweets that will make you ill and jokes that I will have to heal the after affects of later" Madam Pomfrey asked jokingly, leading them to a bed.

She looked at Alice and saw the tear tracks on her face, "Miss Weasley, what on earth is the matter?" the old nurse asked, looking for signs of injury.

"Err….well….I'm pregnant Madam Pomfrey" Alice Murmured.

"Are you sure my dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked, putting her professional face on and hiding the fact that this would not be good.

"Yes, I just took a test with Anthony's mum, she said I am" Alice replied, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

"Right well, lets make sure and check you over then we can think about your next step" Madam Pomfrey said, flicking her wand at the curtain, causing it to close and indicating to Alice to sit back against the bed.

Madam Pomfrey summoned a pregnancy potion from her stores in her office, still having some left from the batch brewed before the marriage law was repealed and asked Alice to drink it and lean back.

She followed the same procedure as Hermione had earlier that day "Yes, two weeks I'd say" Madam Pomfrey confirmed. "I'm just going to run a standard check up on you then I think we need to go and see Professor McGonagall" Madam Pomfrey told the couple.

She waved her wand various different ways and took notes on a piece of parchment. "Okay dear, everything is perfectly fine. Now I'll let you get yourselves together, I'm going to floo Professor McGonagall and tell her to expect us in a moment" Madam Pomfrey, exited the curtains.

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up, "Anthony, your mum said she would try and help, but if the school goes back to its old policy on student pregnancy, they will make me leave. What are we going to do?"

Anthony sat next to Alice on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "that's not going to happen. Professor McGonagall is reasonable woman, she will do the right thing" Anthony reassured her. "Now there is something I wanted to ask. I was going to wait a while but after today's events I don't want to wait anymore" Anthony got up from the bed and pulled Alice to her feet, he kneeled down and took her hand. "Alice Hermione Weasley, I love you, you are my world and now you are going to be the mother of my child, you would make me the happiest wizard in the world if you would agree to be my wife"

Alice looked down into Anthony's eyes and nodded. Anthony stood and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her full on the mouth, lifting her and swinging her around.

They were interrupted by a throat clearing, and turned to see Madam Pomfrey waiting for them.

Anthony put Alice back down and took her hand "Are we going to see Professor McGonagall now?" he asked the old nurse.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, we shall floo from here straight to her office" she turned towards the fireplace and the newly engaged couple followed.

A moment later they stepped out into Professor McGonagall's office. The professor herself was stood behind her desk, hands braced on her high-backed chair.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley. Sit down please. I have briefly spoken with Madam Pomfrey about your situation. Before I make any kind of decision as to how to handle this I would like to hear what you think you would like to do" Professor McGonagall told them, her lips very thin and her stance stiff.

Anthony spoke up first "Well Professor, obviously we only just found out that Alice is pregnant, which hasn't afforded us much time to think about what we want to do, but one thing I do know is that I want to marry her as soon as possible, and if the school would prefer that Alice leave then I will be going with her"

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. I'm rather pleased to hear that actually" Professor McGonagall told him. "This is what I would like to suggest although I will have to discuss it with the schools directors. As we have a few married couples still left from before the marriage law, one of whom I believe is pregnant, I would like to allow you to both stay at school, in the marriage wing. Provided of course that you mean what you say about wanting to get married as soon as possible" Professor McGonagall continued. "Now I am not promising this yet, I need to speak to the school board, although as Hermione is on the board in the Malfoy seat I don't really see a problem. This is all I am prepared to offer, and if I am honest I am thoroughly dismayed that two of my best pupils have allowed this to happen. Now if you will excuse me" Professor McGonagall indicated that they were to leave her office.

Anthony and Alice both thanked the headmistress before getting up and leaving. "Well that could have gone a lot worse" Anthony said putting his arm around Alice's shoulder as the descended the spiral staircase from the head office.

"To be honest I don't think we could've asked for better, she didn't even really tell us off" Alice said, a fresh wave of tears leaving her eyes.

"Hey now, what are these tears for?" Anthony asked, wiping his thumb under Alice's eyes to remove the tears.

"I like Professor McGonagall, I hate feeling like we've let her down, and I'm dreading telling your dad and my parents" Alice told him, folding herself into his side as they walked down the corridor.

"Don't worry love, like I told you before, they don't matter"

_AN: Well there you go, a Weasley and a Malfoy making a baby, who knew! I hope you all enjoyed it and those of you who didn't want her to be pregnant, sorry. Reviews are much loved!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Here we are. I know I've taken forever, I'm sorry. I do love getting your reviews so make sure you send them and tell me if you love this or hate it._

_Thanks as always to Astarte_lydianna for being my Beta; she's been a star as usual._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this or make any money from it. Anything recognized is owned by J. K. Rowling_

After tea and cakes at Madam Puddifoot's with Jessica and Albus, Hermione and Draco picked up Annabelle from Pansy's and flooed home.

They flooed into the large fireplace in the living room and were met by a grinning Blaise.

"Where have you two been? You look bloody miserable Drake" Blaise said, practically bouncing out of his chair when they came in.

Annabelle's ears perked up at Blaise's statement "oooh Uncle Blaise said a bad word" she whispered rather loudly to her mother.

"It's ok sweetheart, Uncle Blaise didn't mean to. Why don't you go up to your room and find some toys to play with?" Hermione told her youngest, watching as her blonde curls bounced when the young girl skipped from the room.

"Lovely to see you Blaise" Hermione said, "any news on Lavender?"

"Yes, there is some" Blaise beamed. "I went to the ministry this morning, spoke with Grogan Lufkin himself. Since Lavender left of her own accord and has so far been untraceable, they are going to dissolve the marriage without a hearing, I'm free!"

"Oh that's wonderful" Hermione told him, giving him a small hug and turning to Draco.

"Great news mate" Draco mumbled, although he hadn't managed a smile since leaving the pub. A fact that had not escaped Hermione.

"What the hell is wrong with you man? I'm free, we should be celebrating" Blaise said, walking over to the small bar in the corner of the room and pouring two glasses of firewhiskey, after Hermione indicated that she didn't want one.

Hermione joined Blaise at the bar and whispered to him "We met Anthony's girlfriend today. It's Alice. Draco's not happy. I don't know what do." before taking a glass of firewhiskey over to Draco.

Blaise looked directly at Draco "What's wrong with that, you and Ron are friends? Hell we've gotten drunk with him more times than I would care to admit. I don't understand the problem"

Draco finally spoke up "The problem is that the Malfoy's and the Weasley's do not date. We never have and if I had my way we never will!"

"Oh what a load of rubbish" Hermione interjected "Twenty years ago the thought of us being together was completely out of the question and we are married with three children, you sound ridiculous Draco"

"Oh really. Well tell me this dearest wife; if there hadn't been a Marriage Law, do you think you would have ever seen me again after school finished? I don't think so." Draco furiously asked, losing his well-kept temper a little.

"I guess not, but it's too late now anyway" Hermione said without thinking.

"Of course its not too late. They aren't in love. They have no idea what real love is" Draco snapped. Hermione looked down, she couldn't tell him about Alice's pregnancy, it wasn't her place.

"Hermione. What aren't you telling me?" Draco asked, knowing her body language all too well after seventeen years of marriage.

"Nothing" she mumbled, looking anywhere but at her husband.

"Err, maybe I should go" Blaise started to say, but Hermione stopped him with a shake of her head. She was going to have to tell Draco the truth and a little back up for the impending explosion would definitely be appreciated.

Draco completely ignored the interruption and raising himself to his full height and asked Hermione again "Hermione, what aren't you telling me?" keeping his voice calm and even.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked back to her husband "You may want to sit down love"

"I will not sit down, answer me" he snapped again.

"Drake, calm down, she's obviously going to tell you" Blaise interrupted but quickly quieted down at the look he received from his friend, clearly telling him to butt out.

"Ok fine" Hermione decided the best way to do this would be like pulling a plaster off; quickly "Alice is pregnant"

Draco stood stock-still and silent for a full minute; just staring at Hermione as if she had told him that she had bought Annabelle a Hippogriff as a pet. Hermione looked to Blaise, using her eyes to ask for help. She had never seen Draco go into shock like this before.

"Drake? You alright mate?" Blaise asked his oldest friend, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes" was the short replied he received before Draco began putting his cloak back on.

"What are you doing love?" Hermione asked, unsure of what Draco's next move was going to be.

"Going to Hogwarts" again a short reply.

"What? Why?" Hermione was now really worried about what he was planning to do.

"Going to kill my idiot son" Draco turned and walked towards the fireplace.

"WHAT?" Hermione pulled her wand from her robes "Impedimenta" she screeched at Draco, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hermione! Take this damned jinx off me right now!" Draco shouted at his wife, feeling oddly like he was losing his balance, however still standing in the position he had been in when he was hit with the jinx.

"Not until you begin to think rationally again" Hermione said, stowing her wand in her robes and standing in front of Draco with her hands on her hips.

"Draco, you cannot go storming into the school. Be realistic" Hermione tried to soothe, although the look on Draco's face made it quite clear that it was not working.

"Hermione. Take the jinx off me now" he warned, his voice deep with anger.

Furious at the way Draco was speaking to her, Hermione turned and walked out of the room, leaving Draco stuck in his mid-stride position and Blaise with his jaw on the floor.

"Blaise. Please get me out of this jinx" Draco pleaded.

"No way mate. I don't know much, but one thing I know is you don't cross Hermione Malfoy" Blaise said shaking his head. "Look mate, I know this is bad, and to be honest if it was BJ I would probably be the same way, but Hermione's right, you need to calm down"

Draco's head dropped, his shoulders would have too however Hermione was nothing if not powerful when it came to her spells "I know" Draco stated plainly.

Hermione had been listening outside the door. When she heard that Draco had calmed down, she pointed her wand at his and muttered "Finite Incantatem" stifling a laugh as Draco fell forward.

Hermione then proceeded upstairs to find Annabelle.

…...

**Hogwarts**

Three days after their meeting with Professor McGonagall Anthony and Alice each received a note from the headmistress at breakfast.

It read

_Please meet me in my office during lunch. I have news of our previous discussion. _

_Regards_

_Professor McGonagall_

Alice looked up from her seat at the Gryffindor table to Anthony at the Slytherin table.

He smiled to her, showing he wasn't worried although he was a little. He didn't want to leave school and he certainly didn't want Alice to have to leave. He could have kicked himself for getting her pregnant, although he was rather excited about the baby already.

After breakfast the 7th years Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's had Potions together. Anthony and Alice sat together at the back of the classroom.

Professor Herron, the young witch who had taken over when old Professor Slughorn had finally passed on, came into the cold dungeon and flicked her wand at the old chalkboard, the instructions writing themselves for today's potion, a Calming Draught.

They set to work chopping up ingredients, "I'm worried love, what if the governors said no?" Alice whispered to Anthony over the bubbling cauldron.

"Then we will leave. Alice I love you, and I love the baby, nothing is going to separate us, I promise" Anthony replied quietly.

"I know love" Alice replied with a smile.

After finishing Potions and having break and Divination the couple made their way to Professor McGonagall's office.

The Professor met them outside the office and whispered the password to the stone gargoyle and they went up the spiral staircase and into her circular shaped office.

Professor McGonagall indicated that they should take a seat, and sat opposite them with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Well I spoke to the governors on your behalf. Obviously having Hermione on your side helped a lot. They are going to let you stay, but there are some conditions" she told them.

"That's brilliant" Anthony exclaimed, taking Alice's hand.

"Hold on babe" Alice whispered. She looked to the professor "What are the conditions Professor McGonagall?"

"First and foremost, the only reason this is being allowed is because there are already some married couples here, the school is most likely going to come under some heat from parents for this, so the governors expect the following, you are to marry this weekend, the sooner you are married the better things will look"

Alice and Anthony both nodded in agreement, they didn't want to wait anyway.

"Second, your work must stay at the high standard that we have come to expect from both of you, if you fall behind in any of your classes, they will not allow you to continue at Hogwarts. Now you are two of my top students, I fully expect that you will be able to follow this condition" Professor McGonagall smiled slightly for a moment at the couple, sure that they would keep their grades up.

"We will Professor" Anthony answered confident in their ability to do so.

"Ok, so lastly, I have invited both your parents here, they should be here within the next few minutes. We need to discuss the wedding and what is expected with them too" the Professor informed them.

Alice paled immediately. She gripped Anthony's hand harder. "Professor, my parents don't know about the baby, neither does Anthony's father"

"I see, well, if your getting married in a few days you need to tell them, so now is the opportunity" Professor McGonagall told the young witch.

Not even a minute after the Professor finished her sentence Ron and Luna knocked on the office door.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand at the door and it swung open to admit them. As soon as Ron saw that Anthony was in the room, holding his daughters hand, his ears went red and he exploded.

"What the bloody hell has he done now? Get your hands off my daughter!", Luna put a calming hand on his shoulder and said her hellos to the group in the room.

"Mr. Weasley, I will ask you now to calm down, I called you in here for a serious discussion, not for you to throw a tantrum." Professor McGonagall told him, pursing her lips.

Appropriately chastised, Ron sat down in a chair that the Professor had conjured next to Alice, Luna next to him.

Hermione and Draco followed them shortly after. The polar opposite of Ron, Draco came in and sat down in silence, not looking at the young couple or anyone else in the room for that matter.

"Well now that we are all here, lets get started. From my understanding Hermione and Draco already know what this is about" Professor McGonagall addressed the group.

Anthony looked up at that "How does my father know?"

"I had to tell him Anthony, I'm sorry" Hermione answered putting a hand on his shoulder.

Anthony looked back down at his and Alice's joined hands and continued to wait for the bomb to drop and for Ron to try and kill him.

"Would you like me to continue or would you like to tell your parents Miss Weasley?" the professor asked Alice.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, then nerves got the better of her and she closed it and shook her head.

"Ronald, Luna, unfortunately an event has occurred and the school and board of governors have had to take the matter into serious consideration. It would appear that your daughter has become pregnant. We have discussed the matter at length and have come up with a reasonable way of handling the situation and I invited you here today to discuss this with you" Professor McGonagall told them.

Ron went from tomato red to ghost white in a matter of seconds, the freckles on his nose and cheeks becoming very pronounced "Sorry Minerva but I think I heard you wrong there, it sounded like you said that my seventeen year old daughter is pregnant"

"That is precisely what I said" the professor confirmed. Ronald whipped out his wand and aimed it straight at Anthony.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what in hell do you think your doing?" Hermione shouted at her best friend, getting up and casting a silent _'Expelliarmus'_ and taking the wand as it flew through the air.

"And he calls himself an Auror, getting disarmed that easily" Anthony muttered, earning himself a clip round the head from his mother.

"If you so much as speak Anthony Cygnus Malfoy, I will ground you for the rest of your life, do not be cheeky to one of my friends" Hermione warned her eldest.

"He just pointed his wand at me!" Anthony protested, but quickly closed his mouth at the furious look his mother gave him.

"I'll do more than that, you wait until I get my hands on you" Ron warned Anthony.

"Oh Ronald do shut up" Hermione said, glaring back at her best friend, "our children may have been completely stupid but if you so much as harm a hair on my son's head I will not be held responsible for my actions"

Ron sat back down and just glared at Professor McGonagall's desk, it had been one thing to learn of the two children being a couple at the weekend, but this just took the biscuit.

"Professor, is it safe to assume that you have discussed the governors ruling with the children?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione I have" the professor confirmed.

"Good, well I will explain it all to Draco, Ronald and Luna. I think we should let the children go and get a little lunch before they have to go back to their lessons" Hermione said, and the Professor nodded in agreement.

Anthony and Alice got up and left the room. "Come on, let's go to the three broomsticks, we need to talk" Hermione said.

The foursome got up and after nodding to McGonagall, left the office and the castle to walk down to the pub in Hogsmeade.

_AN: Time to push that little button people :p_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: 2 in 2 days, hopefully this makes up for the long wait for the previous chapters a little. This really is another filler chapter but its necessary to get to where we're going. As always I love getting your reviews so get writing._

_Thanks to my lovely Beta. She's sick and she still takes the time to go through my stuff._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this._

**The Three Broomsticks**

Sitting at the three broomsticks in silence was an uncomfortable feeling for four people who had been friends for so long. Unfortunately this was the situation that Hermione, Draco, Ron and Luna found themselves in.

Ron and Draco were nursing large glasses of firewhiskey and Draco still hadn't said a word. In fact he hadn't said very much since the weekend when he first found out he was about to be a grandfather.

Hermione finally sat up and spoke "We have a lot to discuss, there are some conditions set by the governors for our kids to follow that I think you need to know".

Ron didn't look up from his drink; neither did Draco. Ron was speechless, he never thought after escaping the marriage law that his daughter would do something so stupid.

Draco's silence was more to do with the safety of everyone in the immediate area. He hadn't been so angry and worried since before the war and he could feel his Malfoy temper bubbling just at the surface.

"Well Hermione tell us what they have to do" Luna piped up, putting a hand on Ron's thigh, hoping to get the conversation rolling.

Ron's body stiffened, he still didn't look up from his drink, but it was obvious from his demeanour that he was listening intently.

"Well if they are to stay in the school they must keep their grades up to the standard they are at. If they start to fall behind then Professor McGonagall is to bring the case back in front of the governors" Hermione informed them.

"Well that's fair" Luna said; all dreaminess lost in her voice for the first time that anyone could remember.

"Yes. There is a second and I think rather important condition" Hermione stopped, she was worried that this point would cause a bad reaction in this very public place.

Ron looked up, looking paler than Hermione had ever seen him, "What is it 'Mione?"

Hermione felt a little better hearing her friends' pet name for her, at least he wasn't angry with her "They have to get married, and the governors want it to be by this weekend or it's no deal"

Ron began to shake rather violently "I think I'm going to be sick"

Luna put her arm around him "It's ok sweetheart" she whispered to him, trying to soothe him.

"How is any of this going to be ok Luna? There is not one little part of this that is ok. It's our daughter we're talking about" Ron's voice was slowly rising in octaves to the point where he was almost squeaking.

"Draco, do you have anything to say?" Hermione asked; taking the hand that did not have a death grip on his glass.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say Hermione" Draco's voice was low; he was obviously fuming. Hermione knew better than to push him.

"Right, so I guess the question is, what do we do about the weekend? We don't have very long to get organised" Hermione said.

"I want nothing to do with it. This whole situation makes me sick" Ron stated.

"Ron you can't miss your daughters wedding, no matter how its come about. You will never forgive yourself" Hermione told him.

"Do you want to bet?" Ron answered, throwing what was left of his whiskey down his throat and getting up. "Thank you informing us of the situation, but I'm leaving now"

He got up and walked straight out of the pub without looking back.

Luna looked a little defeated; she knew how determined and pigheaded Ron could be when his mind was set on something. She made to get up but Hermione stopped her.

"Let me talk to him. Just give me five minutes" she got up and went out of the pub, finding Ron pacing, waiting for Luna.

"Ron?" Hermione called for his attention.

"Don't 'Mione. Please just don't" Ron couldn't look at her. He hadn't been this way with her since she found out she had to marry Draco.

"Look I just wanted to say one thing then I'll leave you be." Hermione's voice was almost pleading. Ron just nodded but still didn't look at her. "Just remember one thing for me. Remember how I felt when my dad stormed out of this very pub seventeen years ago. Don't do the same thing to Alice" Hermione turned and went back into the pub.

…..

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

That night Alice and Anthony sat together at the Gryffindor table for dinner. It was time to tell everyone else the news.

"Do you think we should invite them all somewhere, or just tell them here?" Anthony whispered to Alice.

"Definitely take them somewhere, I don't want the entire school knowing yet" Alice replied.

"Ok, I'll go and get the guys from my house, you get this lot and we'll meet somewhere" Anthony said, getting up from the table.

"How about the room of requirement?" Alice asked.

"Perfect love, see you there" Anthony replied, kissing her cheek and leaving the table.

Alice decided it would be easier to just walk down the table and round up her family and Jessica.

She got up and began to walk down the table, first coming across Albus and Jessica followed by Brandon. Then James, and finally Fred and Christopher, who had their head together coming up with some sort of dastardly plan from the looks of it.

They all agreed to meet outside the Room of Requirement in ten minutes, although Brandon did make a fuss as usual when it came to doing something with the family.

Anthony did pretty much the same thing, first coming across Fred and Christopher's younger sister Ellie who was sitting with Olivia, who he also asked as the Zabini's were practically family anyway, and then eventually prying BJ away from Amelia.

….

**The Room of Requirement**

Ten minutes later the entire group met and Alice walked past the door three times thinking about the kind of room she needed.

They entered into a large sitting room, with lots of big, cushioned, comfy looking couches and a fireplace. The walls were painter a warm peach colour and the whole experience gave a cosy feeling.

Everyone sat or sprawled across couches and Alice and Anthony sat opposite them all and held hands. Alice was just as nervous about this as she was about telling her parents and gripped Anthony's hand tightly.

Anthony took a deep breath and started talking "Well we might as well just say this and get it over with; Alice and I found out over the weekend that we are going to have a baby"

The room fell silent for a moment before Jessica squealed and Brandon exploded at the same time. Jessica launched herself at her brother, practically knocking him back into his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Brandon, very much the reaction that they had gotten from Ron, except Brandon seemed to lose his head and forget he had a wand at all; instead just aiming a punch straight at Anthony's nose.

Luckily for Anthony and Jessica who was still hugging him, James and Albus were used to their bad tempered cousin's explosions and grabbed him before he could make contact.

Alice couldn't handle Brandon right now, she simply got up, walked over and slapped him around the face, completely shocking him and everyone else, Alice had never done anything like that before.

"Wow, Alice, calm down" Fred came over and put an arm around her, followed shortly by Christopher doing the same. Even the twins weren't making jokes right now.

"Brandon, I have had enough of your crap. Now shut up and listen to what we have to say of get the fuck out!" Alice shouted at him.

Anthony's jaw dropped, he had never heard Alice swear outside of the bedroom. Properly chastised Brandon sat back down and stared at the floor.

Alice seemed to finally have found her voice "this is what's happening. Anthony and I are getting married on Saturday. We wanted to anyway but now we have to or we can't stay at Hogwarts. You are all family and we want you there, but if you can't bring yourselves to come don't, but don't even think about coming and ruining my wedding" this aimed mainly at Brandon.

She then walked straight to the door and walked out, absolutely fuming.

"So yeah, I think what my fiancé was trying to say was we hope you can join us on Saturday and you're all going to be aunties and uncles" Anthony said, resisting the urge to laugh at Alice's behaviour.

"Well congratulations Ant" BJ said clapping him on the back. "Livie and I will be there, Won't we Liv?"

"Yes, absolutely" Olivia said standing up and kissing Anthony's cheek "but for now I'm off to the common room, see you later" and she left followed by BJ.

Fred and Christopher came over and clapped him on the back and congratulated him and left. Albus followed, shaking Anthony's hand and prying Jessica from his side so they could leave.

"I couldn't be happier for you Anthony, I knew that she would be my sister in the end" Jessica said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and allowing Albus to lead her away.

That left James and Brandon. Brandon got up and walked out without a word to Anthony, his ears were red from embarrassment and his hands were shaking in fury.

James walked over to Anthony "Welcome to the family mate. Don't worry about Brandon, he'll calm down, he's just really hot-headed, just like my uncle and Ron and I hate to admit but like my mum too" both boys laughed. "A word of warning though, if you hurt my favourite cousin, the entire Weasley/Potter clan will come down on you like a ton of bricks" James shook Anthony's hand and left.

"Well that went a lot better than I thought it would" Anthony said out loud to himself and exited the room.

…

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco was in his study, looking over some papers that evening. He was still furious at the week's events and had still not said much to Hermione or anyone else. Only putting on a brave face for Annabelle.

Hermione had put Annabelle to bed and came looking for him. She found him staring at a memo from his office, a glass of Ogden's finest in his hand.

"Love can we talk?" she asked. He nodded, but didn't look up.

Hermione decided she was going to have to think like a Slytherin and play dirty if she wanted his attention. She walked around his desk and straddled his lap, removing the parchment from his hand and kissed him.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco said trying to move her and reach back round to the desk for the memo he was looking at before, although he really didn't know why he was bothering, he had been looking at it for twenty minutes and hadn't taken in a word.

Hermione pushed him back into his high backed chair and pushed so that it rolled away from the desk and near to the window.

"I want your attention, we have stuff to talk about, and Draco you've barely looked at me since Saturday" Hermione was feeling a little rejected.

"I know. I'm sorry; honestly it isn't to do with you. I'm just furious with Anthony, I thought we taught him better than that. I just didn't want to take it out on you love" Draco said, finally looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Okay well, here is what I have to say about it all" Hermione told him "Luna sent me a letter tonight. She has already taken care of most of the stuff I was worried about for Saturday. I was worried but she seems on the ball"

"Good" Draco replied.

"I'm just as furious as you love, but it's happened and I'm not willing to lose my son over it. Can you be on the same wavelength on that point at least?" Hermione asked, resting into Draco's embrace.

"I am on that wavelength or believe me I would not have been at Hogwarts with you today" Draco pointed out.

"Okay, so we are agreed. We will support the children as best we can and see what happens, right?" Hermione asked, although she wasn't really asking, that was what she was going to do no matter what Draco said.

"Agreed, but I don't have to like it. I'm really not ready to play Grandfather" Draco told her straight.

"I know love. Think of it this way, if the Marriage Law hadn't been repealed, then he would be doing this anyway. At least it's someone he chose"

"I know" Draco mumbled.

"Come on then _Grandfather, _why don't you take me to bed and show me just what you're ready to play" Hermione whispered seductively, undoing her robes and showing him that she was in fact naked underneath.

"This is why I love you" Draco feigned seriousness.

"Oh shush, come on lets go to bed" Hermione said, laying a little slap to his chest.

"Who needs a bed?" Draco said, lifting Hermione locking her legs around him and turning to face the wall.

"Here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes here, it's the only room in the house we never managed to christen" Draco whispered in her ear, sucking the lobe into his hot mouth.

"True between children running in and out and the rest of our crazy lives, I don't think we ever did make love in here" Hermione agreed.

"Who said anything about making love?" Draco asked, "I'm about to show you just how un-Grandfather like I am" he said, biting down onto her neck.

He turned again and walked over to the desk. One sweep of his wand and the contents disappeared "Get down love"

Hermione unwrapped her legs and slid down from her husband's embrace. Draco turned her around, bent her over the table and pulled the robes from her shoulders. Before Hermione could say Merlin, Draco had sheathed himself completely inside her.

Their mixed grunts, groans and moans became hotter and louder as Draco took his wife hard and fast. He hadn't touched her all week, too conflicted about all the news he had received over the weekend but he was making up for it now.

Hermione was mewing, no coherent words were coming from her mouth, Draco knew she was close and sped up his movements, gripping one of her breasts and tweaking the nipple with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. He was determined to make her cum, before he fell over the edge, which meant she had to cum soon!

Hermione's walls began to flutter around Draco's hard length, her groans began to deepen, Draco knew it was coming, he thrust as hard as he could and bent forward to whisper in her ear "Cum for me my beautiful wife"

It was all it took, Hermione cried out, calling Draco's name as she squeezed his shaft tight causing him to fall over the edge with her.

After a moment's heavy breathing, Draco let go and slipped out of Hermione and turned her around, placing a sweet sensual kiss on her lips. "I love you Hermione, nothing that happens will ever change that, and I'm sorry about the last couple of days"

"I love you too honey. Come on lets go to bed"

Hermione put her robe back over her shoulders and Draco tucked himself away, and the couple went up to bed, where Draco spent most of the night making love to his wife.

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed, the plans for the moment is that the next chapter is the wedding but who knows, not even me and I'm the author! Press that button!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Here we go again. In honour of Deathly Hallows coming out on DVD today I'm posting my latest chapter. I hope it's what you were looking to happen. It's a bit fluffy but it's just how I see it happening. A picture of Alice's dress is on my profile._

_Thank you as always to Astarte_Lydianna for taking time from her busy life to check this out for me._

_Disclaimer: Any recognised characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not make any money from this._

**Robyn Hill, Ottery St. Catchpole**

On a small hill five miles from the Burrow, sat a three-bedroom bungalow. It was covered in ivy, and had a small vegetable patch in the back garden.

Being mid-November, the weather had turned cold and the occupants of the house were currently curled up in front the small fireplace in the living room.

Luna was checking over a list that Hermione had sent to her. She was ticking off the things that she had packed and organised for her daughters' wedding the next day.

Hermione had offered to take care of the wedding details, but before leaving the pub two days before, Luna had made it clear that it was her only daughters' wedding and that she wanted to look after the few details that Hogwarts could not deal with.

She had owled the family and invited them all to the wedding. She had carefully cleaned hers and Ron's dress robes, although the few words she had managed to get from Ron indicated that he was adamant he was not going to the wedding.

There was only one thing left to do. Luna had visited the Lovegood vault at Gringotts that day. Her father did not have much in there. A small pile of gold made from his sales of the now infamous Quibbler and a few rare magical items that he was sure held great power, although Ron had said on many occasion that it was just a pile of junk.

The one item that Luna wanted from the vault was hanging on the back wall. Luna's mothers wedding dress, simple yet elegant would be perfect for her daughter, once a few adjustments had been made.

Luna left Ron sulking in the living room and took her sewing kit into the bedroom. Beautiful as the dress was it was still a little old fashioned. Luna decided to remove the sleeves and change the neckline a little to suit her daughter's slim figure and took to the task for the evening.

….

**Hogwarts**

Alice was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was the night before her wedding and she had been physically removed from Anthony's presence by Jessica and Olivia; "You're not supposed to see each other before the wedding" Jessica had annoyingly reminded her as she dragged her up to Gryffindor tower.

She had received a letter from her mum that morning, telling her not to worry and that everything in regards to the wedding was under control.

In turn she worried more because her mum's idea of everything being under control meant she would probably end up walking down the aisle naked with invisible creatures flying around her head.

Brandon still hadn't spoken to her since their explosive conversation in the Room of requirement. This was another thing making her feel very unhappy this evening. She hated not talking to her twin and in the space of three weeks they had fought twice.

Alice got up and without saying anything to anyone, went up to the girls' dormitory. She needed to be alone.

Unfortunately there was no such luck tonight. Anita Finnigan and Angelica Thomas were sitting on Anita's bed talking about their latest family gossip. Being that their mothers were twins they looked very similar however Anita was much lighter skinned than Angelica.

"What's up with you? You look like you were just told that Voldermort was back!" Anita said upon seeing Alice.

"Well that's not funny in the slightest thank you very much Anita and nothing is wrong with me" Alice snapped.

Voldermort had been dead for eighteen years and people seemed to either forget or not realise just how bad things had gotten...how many people had lost their lives.

"I was only asking, relax" Anita huffed.

"Maybe you've forgotten that your father fought in the final battle but I certainly haven't" Alice snapped again.

"Ok Ok, bad joke, sorry. What's the matter?" Anita asked real concern in her voice this time.

"I might as well tell you, the whole school will know after tomorrow" Alice said taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant and Anthony and I are getting married tomorrow"

There was a joint squeak from the opposite bed and two very excited girls squished Alice in a hug.

"Oh Merlin Alice, you're really having a baby! This is great!" Angelica squeaked in Alice's ear.

"Okay guys, squashing me probably isn't a good thing" Alice raised her voice to be heard over the squeaking.

"Oh, right, yeah" the girls said, removing themselves from Alice and spreading out on the bed.

"So…details!" Anita said, almost vibrating with excitement.

So Alice sat and explained, what the school had insisted on and what she knew about the wedding the next day.

….

**Malfoy Manor**

It was Saturday morning and Hermione was running around trying to get herself and Annabelle ready for the wedding. Draco was having breakfast with his mother who had come back from her holiday early to attend the wedding.

Hermione dressed Annabelle in a pretty purple muggle-style bridesmaids dress and herself in matching purple dress robes.

She tied Annabelle's curly blonde hair up with little strands falling around her face and warned her not to get dirty.

She then took her youngest down to the foyer of the manor and called for Draco and Narcissa.

They came out of the dining hall already dressed, Draco in his standard black dress robes and Narcissa in her signature green.

Draco picked up Annabelle before apparating as, if he only held her hand there would be a chance she would accidentally let go.

The foursome apparated out of the foyer to the front gate of the school.

….

**Hogwarts**

"Ello there young 'ermione" came Hagrid's voice, he was opening the gate to allow them entrance to the grounds.

"Hello Hagrid. I'm not so sure you can call me young anymore you know, in eight months I'll be a grandmother" Hermione said, placing a kiss on his cheek, he had to bend for her, something Annabelle found very funny.

"ah this mus' be young Annabelle, why haven't I met you ye' little lady?" he said shaking her little hand with one of his massive ones.

"Mummy said I couldn't come to school yet, I'm not big enough" Annabelle said, staring up in awe of the half giant as Draco put her down.

Hagrid nodded to Draco and Narcissa, he still hadn't forgotten all the bad things that happened in the war and still reminded Hermione that he would happily crush Draco if he hurt her every time he saw her.

They walked up to the school, Annabelle after a little bit of wining, up on Hagrid's shoulders and were met by Professor McGonagall.

"Well you are the first to arrive" Professor McGonagall informed them.

"Oh, Luna isn't here yet?" Hermione asked. It figured that she would be late. That's why Hermione had dug her old beaded bag out and filled it with wedding essentials, just in case. Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"Professor, where is Anthony" Draco asked after getting Annabelle down from Hagrid's shoulders.

"He's in the Slytherin dormitories, I assume getting ready. Alice is in Gryffindor tower doing the same. If you'd like to go and see him I can take you down there. Hagrid will be going back down to the gate to allow entrance to the rest of your families" the professor informed them.

Hagrid nodded to everyone and left, and then the group followed Professor McGonagall to the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall whispered the password to the portrait guarding the entrance to the Slytherin common room and left after the portrait swung open.

"Why is everyone just standing around?" Annabelle piped up "I want Anthony to see my pretty dress" she said told them and walked straight through the opening the portrait had revealed.

Narcissa laughed, "She certainly takes after you Draco. Doing exactly what she wants when she wants" Narcissa continued to quietly chuckle and followed her granddaughter.

Hermione took a deep breath and took Draco's hand "come on, lets get this show on the road"

They went into the stone common room and found BJ and Olivia, dressed for the occasion in green and silver.

"Ah here's our Best Man, how are you BJ?" Hermione said, receiving a kiss on the cheek from both of Blaise's children.

"I'm fine Hermione thank you" BJ answered, turning towards the boy's dormitories "would you like to come and see Anthony?"

"No, thank you, actually his father is going to go and see him" Hermione said, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Draco as he followed BJ down to the room he spent many years in.

Draco entered and found Anthony struggling with his tie.

"Here, let me" Draco said, spinning Anthony gently by the shoulder and doing his tie up for him.

"Thank you father" Anthony's hands were shaking.

He wanted to marry Alice. If she hadn't gotten pregnant he would've asked her to marry him at the end of school anyway, but he was still really nervous.

"It's normal to be nervous son. Your mother never knew but I was petrified walking up to the Room of Requirement for our wedding" Draco told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Father, I'm sorry about how this all happened. I never really got to say it before. But I want to marry Alice, I wanted to before I knew she was pregnant and I already love the baby" Anthony sincerely told his father, rather grateful that BJ had left the room again.

Malfoy's aren't supposed to show emotions after all. Anthony always felt lucky that he knew his father better than the rest of the world and could always go to him just like he could his mother.

"I know son. I'm not happy that Alice is pregnant, and I'm not happy that you're getting married so young. I can never explain the relief I felt for you and your sisters when the Marriage Law was repealed, but I know that you love her and I know that you will look after her" Draco took a breath "I won't lose my son over this"

"Come on then son, let's go and get you married" Draco clapped Anthony on the shoulder and led the way from the room.

…

Up in Gryffindor tower, Luna had just walked in along with Mrs. Weasley. She was taken up to the dormitories where Alice was waiting to finish getting ready.

Alice was nervous, not only about the fact that she was getting married and having a baby. She was worried about what her mother had planned. Although her grandmother being there meant the practical side of things would somewhat be under control.

"Hello mum, gran" she said, before her eyes zoomed to the garment bag in her mothers arms.

"Oh sweetheart don't you look beautiful" Mrs. Weasley said, she took Alice's hand to get her to stand. Alice was in her robe, not wanting her mother or grandmother seeing her wedding underwear. Her hair was half up in a French twist, the other half allowed to flow in its natural curls down her back.

Her make up was very natural and basic, mainly mascara and lip gloss, and some blush to keep her cheeks rosy, hiding how the nerves were making her white as a ghost.

Now all she needed was the dress.

Luna walked over and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and a hug before handing her the garment bag.

"Dad downstairs?" Alice asked.

Luna and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, unsure how to tell Alice that Ron was in fact at home sulking.

"No dear he's not. I'm afraid he isn't coming today" Mrs. Weasley told her gently.

Alice's eyes began to tear up immediately, "Oh"

Alice took the dress and went behind a screen. They heard a gasp from behind the screen and Luna hoped that it was a good one.

Alice came out a few moments later. She was wearing a floor length white gown. A V-neckline, which gathered around the breast and had diamante detailing under the neckline.

"It was my mothers, but I altered it a little bit to suit you" Luna told her only daughter.

"It's perfect" Alice answered. It wasn't necessary to say anything else.

After a few finishing touches here and there it was time to go.

"Dad's really not coming?" Alice asked, as they were about to leave the room and go down to the common room.

"I'm sorry love, no" Luna answered.

"Who is going to give me away?" Alice asked, although her voice was struggling around the frog in her throat.

"Well most of the family is here, anyone you like" Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Do you think grandpa would do it?" Alice asked, wiping her tears from under her eyes.

"I'd love to" they heard from the bottom of the stairs, where Mr. Weasley was standing looking up at his granddaughter, awe in his eyes.

"You look beautiful my darling girl" he said as she descended the stairs.

"Thanks grandpa"

They entered the common room to find most of the family, just like Mrs. Weasley had said.

George and Pansy were there along with they're two youngest, four years olds Toby and Sidney. Fred and Christopher were standing with them also, Francesca between them and under Pansy's watchful eye, as she had already caught Fred with a Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bang and was not happy with either of her eldest sons or her husband.

Her uncle Charlie had come over from Romania, a surprise to everyone, as it had been very short notice for him to come from the dragon reservation in Romania.

Brandon was stood with their other grandfather, Xenophilius Lovegood, who was wearing bright pink robes and an odd-looking bowler hat on his head.

Ginny and Harry were there with little Lily and were standing with James, Albus and Jessica.

Percy was there with his wife Audrey and their sons Luke and Robert.

"Your uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur couldn't make it from France but they sent there congratulations and a gift" Mrs. Weasley whispered to Alice.

"I can't believe you're all here" Alice said, fresh tears coming to her eyes, although these were of the happy kind.

"Well now enough of this" Mr. Weasley said, we have a wedding to get to.

….

**The Room of Requirement**

The Malfoy family along with BJ, Olivia and Ellie Weasley were all sitting on lawn chairs inside a marquee. The room had obviously decided that a sunny outside wedding suited the occasion much to everyone's amusement and Annabelle's complete confusion.

Hermione tried to explain that the room was using its special magic to make it like that but the little three year old couldn't get her head around walking into a room and ending up outside.

The door to the room opened and all the Weasley's and Potter's, bar Alice and Arthur Weasley entered and took their seats.

A ministry official stood at the front. Hermione quickly stood and walked over to Luna, "Please tell me that Ron is out there with her"

Luna just shook her head.

Hermione's shoulders dropped and she went back to her seat.

….

Outside the room of requirement Alice was checking her dress one last time.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Alice nodded.

He reached for the door handle but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I think that's my job dad, but thanks all the same"

"Daddy!" Alice squealed, almost throwing herself at her father before remembering her wedding dress.

"I'm sorry love. I can't believe I almost missed giving you away. Even if it is to that boy"

"Well done son" Mr. Weasley clapped his youngest son on the shoulder before going into the room without Alice.

"I'm so glad you're here daddy" Alice whispered, taking his arm.

"I'm still not happy Alice, but Hermione said something to me and she was right, so let me do this one thing and walk you down the aisle and we can work on the rest later" Ron said, and after receiving a watery smile and a nod, walked his daughter into her wedding, down the aisle and watched as she became Mrs. Alice Hermione Malfoy.

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews away for me! Now all I need to do is go home and watch my DVD that I got at lunch, happy mini Harry Potter Day everyone! _


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Here we go. It's a shot one but I think I ended it at the right spot. I hope you all enjoy and review for me. I know I say it a lot but reviews really do make writers want to write the next chapter, and it's definitely an inspiration for me._

_Big thanks as always to Astarte_Lydianna for being my wonderful Beta and getting this back to me so quickly._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no profit from this._

Room of Requirement, Hogwarts

After a very romantic first dance to, much to Draco's horror, the muggle song 'That's How Strong My Love Is', the party was in full swing.

Alice and Anthony were dancing with Annabelle on Anthony's hip and the rest of the kids were dancing and dodging the various Weasley Wizard Wheezes sweets that Fred and Christopher had swapped out on the tables when no one was looking.

Jess had already managed to have a nosebleed nougat ruin her dress robes and James was currently in the bathroom vomiting from ingesting a puking pastille. Pansy was about ready to murder her sons and had promised George a week on the couch for allowing them to have the sweets at all.

Sitting in a corner of the room, Ron was watching the party. He was glad he had decided to come to the wedding, but he couldn't get over the feeling that allowing this wedding was a very big mistake.

Hermione made her way over to him, and sat down and took his hand in hers. "Thank you for coming Ron. I knew you would do the right thing"

"Well I spent the last couple of days thinking about what you said about your dad. I didn't want to make Alice feel the way you did. But 'Mione, I can't feel right about this. She's my baby; she was free. No marriage law over her head. Now she's seventeen and married" Ron told his best friend honestly.

"I know Ron. Believe me, when Alice came to me, I wasn't sure whether to kill Anthony or cry, but there is nothing we can do, and being married and together is better for the baby and really for them as they can stay in school" Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I know" Ron nodded in agreement. "Well mum's getting her wish, even if it's not the way she originally wanted" Ron smiled a little.

"What wish?" Hermione asked.

"You to be officially part of the family. It's just her granddaughter that did it instead of her son" Ron answered.

"You know what you're forgetting?" Hermione asked him.

Ron shook his head.

"We're going to share a grandchild. Strange isn't it?" Hermione told him; then got up to check on James and Ginny in the bathroom.

On the dance floor, Draco was making his way over to the newlyweds. He tapped Anthony on the shoulder and asked to steal the bride.

He took Alice into a waltz pose and began to move her around the floor with ease. "Welcome to the family Alice" he said.

"Thank you uncle Draco"

"You know I think you should lose the aunt and uncle thing since you're now Hermione's and my daughter in law" Draco said, trying not to laugh at Alice's expression. "You know it's been ever such a long time since we danced, you were on my hip like Anna is on Anthony's right now"

"We danced? I don't remember that" Alice said, as Draco twirled her around the small dance floor that the room had provided under the marquee.

"Yes, it was your grandparents thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. You were four. We held it at Malfoy Manor as a surprise for Molly and Arthur" Draco informed his new daughter in law.

"Are you very angry with Anthony and I?" Alice asked. She had to ask even though she thought she already knew the answer.

"No" Draco said, surprising Alice. "You know I was furious when Hermione first told me. In fact she had to jinx me to stop me coming to Hogwarts, but once I calmed down, it was just disappointment in the fact that a lot of the things I wanted for my boy were not going to happen anymore"

"Can I tell you something Draco?" Alice asked, trying out saying his name without calling him uncle, a very odd concept.

"Of course" Draco replied.

"Well when I first found out I was pregnant I was pretty devastated, but now, I don't think I could be any happier, I love Anthony so much, and I want to be the mother of his children" Alice said with conviction.

"I'm glad to hear that, because believe me, being parents at a young age is not easy" Draco said, spinning her one last time as the song finished.

Alice was about to answer but stopped when she saw who was behind Draco. Ron tapped his shoulder and silently indicated that he would like to have the next dance with his daughter.

Draco stepped aside and Ron took Alice into his arms. "You know love, you look ever so much like your mother. Absolutely beautiful" Ron whispered to her.

"Thank you daddy". Nothing else was said as they slowly danced to the next song.

….

Marriage Wing, Hogwarts

After food, dancing, cake cutting and many more pranks by Fred and Christopher the party ended and Anthony and Alice made their way to the Marriage Wing.

Towards the end of the party, Professor McGonagall came for a slice of cake and to inform them that their personal belongings had been taken to flat 307 by the house elves.

She also told them that no one else was on that floor so they would have more privacy than previous years had.

"Great for when you forget to cast spells" Fred had sniggered at them.

"Shut up Fred" James had said, smacking him around the head, he wasn't very happy that he had spent most of the wedding retching in the bathroom, and he wasn't going to watch Alice squirm.

Now they were entering the lifts in the Marriage Wing and punching the third floor button.

When they reached the third floor, Anthony scooped Alice up into his arms and walked down the hall to their new flat.

Alice used Anthony's wand to unlock the door as she had not carried hers throughout the wedding and Anthony carried her over the threshold.

He put her down in the hallway and they looked around. The flat had been decorated in pastel colours. There hadn't been much time between the governors' decision and the wedding so Alice had just said to the Mr. Filch that simple decorations would be fine.

The passage was pale peach as was the bathroom and kitchen. The living room was baby blue with wooden floors and white and wood furniture. The babies' room was yellow as they didn't know what they were having yet and the master bedroom had two red walls and two green.

Whoever had helped Mr. Filch with the decorating obviously thought they had a sense of humour but Alice and Anthony were not all that bothered about the decorations.

Alice was relieved to see the house elves had also unpacked for them; she was very tired and just couldn't face unpacking tonight.

"Love, are you ok?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, just tired. It's been an emotional day" Alice said reaching for the zip on the back of her dress.

Anthony stepped behind her and stopped her hand. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him laying small sweet kisses on her neck and shoulders while unzipping the dress himself.

Alice leaned back into his embrace and moved her head to the side to give him better access, reaching up to take out the few pins that were holding her hair in place.

Anthony pushed the dress from her shoulders and allowed it to pool at their feet. He turned Alice in his arms and took a step back. She was wearing a lacy white bra that showed off her small pert breasts, a white thong to match and a white garter that held her stockings in place.

She looked incredible, good enough to eat in fact. Anthony pulled her to him again and began to nip at her neck "you look so beautiful, my wife"

Alice couldn't help the massive grin that took over her face at hearing the word wife. The smile quickly turned into a low moan falling from her lips when Anthony began to caress her breasts through her bra.

They slowly walked towards the bed until the back of Alice's knees hit the bed and they fell back on top of the red and green striped quilt. Alice spread her legs to allow Anthony to lie comfortably on top of her and he continued his exploration of her neck and chest with his tongue.

Anthony traced his tongue lower and lower until he reached the top of her lacy white thong. He traced his tongue along the edge of it before pulling them down and taking a long sweep of her clit and entrance.

Alice's back automatically arched and she gripped the bedding under her fingers.

Anthony continued to use his tongue to pleasure her core, speeding up and slowing down as he switched between flicking his tongue on her clit and thrusting it into her wet entrance.

Alice's legs quickly began to tremble; she felt the tightening in her lower stomach; she was so close. Anthony felt the change in her body and slid two fingers straight into her wet entrance and curled them.

Alice immediately fell over the edge, crying out Anthony's name. He continued thrusting his fingers into her throughout her orgasm and lifted himself to watch her beautiful face as she succumbed to the ecstasy he had caused her.

Alice came down from her high panting and smiled up at Anthony as he held himself one-handed above her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth to him and slipped her tongue out to meet his.

They continued to kiss as Anthony divested himself of his robes. He pulled off his outer robes while Alice unbuttoned his dress shirt. He pulled off his trousers, followed by his underwear.

His hard length sprang forward and Alice felt it against her stomach. She leaned up to deepen the kiss and took him into her hand. She rubbed from base to tip a few times and finally lifter her hips and directed him into her dripping core.

The both gasped at the feel of his head penetrating her tight entrance, Anthony quietly grunting as he pushed his extensive length all the way into her.

He slowly thrust into her, manoeuvring his arms under hers and holding her shoulders as he slowly made love to her. They kissed, licked and moaned each other's names as their pleasure mounted.

Alice thrust her hips in time with her husbands' slow movements as their tongues battled each other. Alice was first to fall closely followed by Anthony, the room filling with the sound of their joint moaning of each others names.

….

Malfoy Manor

"…and Anthony said my dress was very pretty" Annabelle continued talking through a long yawn. She hadn't stopped talking about the wedding and how pretty everyone was since they had left Hogwarts.

Hermione was in the nursery with her, trying to get her into her pyjamas and into bed, but the little girl was far too excited. Draco was in their bedroom, changing out of his dress robes and was laughing at his young daughter's continual commentary regarding the wedding.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was still struggling to get Annabelle into bed and Draco decided to go and help.

"Now little miss, why are you giving mummy a hard time?" he asked, picking her up and snuggling her to his chest.

"Daddy, when can we go to Hogwart's again?" Annabelle asked. "It's so big, and I like Hagrid, I want to play with Grawp"

Draco looked at Hermione and mouthed "Grawp?" in question.

Hermione whispered back "Hagrid's brother and there's no way"

Unfortunately Annabelle heard her and began to cry "Why mummy? Hagrid said Grawpy is nice, and he's really big and he likes to play with toys." Annabelle had tiny little tears leaking from her eyes. "Mummy please"

Hermione sighed, "Daddy and I will talk about it. But if you don't go to bed now young lady, you definitely won't be going"

"Come on poppet, I'll read you a very short story" Draco said, pulling Hermione's old battered copy of 'The Tales of Beadle and Bard' down from the shelf.

Hermione kissed Annabelle's forehead and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Draco joined Hermione in their bedroom "She's fast asleep" he said, kissing Hermione quickly on the lips before going into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I'm sure Hagrid didn't mean anything by telling her about Grawp, he really thinks he's lovely and safe, but I don't want our three year old daughter around a giant" Hermione told Draco, remembering how scary it was when Grawp picked her up and she was much bigger than Annabelle at the time.

"I completely agree love. Don't worry, she'll forget about soon enough" Draco reassured.

They finished getting ready and went to bed, curling up together and falling asleep after a long day at Hogwarts.

_AN: Let me know what you all think. The song is by Alicia Keys and I'm going to put a link to it on my profile along with a link to Alice's wedding undies. Review and let me know what you all think._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I know it's been a long time, but as usual my life has been hectic and also I started a Twilight story because if I didn't get it out of my head this never would have flown through. I hope you all enjoy it and don't hate me for the cliffy at the end._

_Thanks to my Beta for looking this over during her holiday, now that's dedication!_

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this._

**Christmas Day, The Burrow**

It was Christmas lunch and the entire Weasley clan were sat around the table at the Burrow. Now that Anthony and Alice had been married for a month the Malfoy's couldn't give any excuse to stay at the Manor and Molly insisted that they joined the large group for lunch.

Hermione was busy cutting up Annabelle's lunch at the table set up for the younger children, while Molly fussed over Narcissa not being with them.

"I do wish your mother could have come Draco. She should be with family on Christmas day" Molly was saying as she sent yet another tray of vegetables to the table, which was already straining under the weight of the food on it.

"Yes, I am sure she is sorry she missed this, unfortunately circumstances have forced her to attend elsewhere" Draco said quietly. The truth was that Narcissa was at Azkaban, visiting Lucius, something she did on every holiday and special occasion.

Hermione came and sat between Jessica and Draco and began to put food on her own plate. The table had been magically extended to accommodate the adults and older grandchildren.

Bill and Fleur had come over from France with their two children, Victoire and Louis, and Charlie had come from the dragon reservation for a week to celebrate Christmas and New Year.

Percy and Audrey had joined them for lunch with their sons Luke and Robert, who were both at Durmstrang as apposed to Hogwarts much to Molly's dissatisfaction.

Harry was sat with James and Albus, Ginny was continuously over at the children's table to stop Lily from running after Toby and Sidney who were currently giving George the run around upstairs instead of sitting at the table and Pansy was down with Fred and Christopher either side of her, doing her best to make sure they didn't do anything to ruin Christmas lunch. Ellie sat with Francesca next to Arthur at the head of the table.

This left Ron and Brandon with Luna sitting at the opposite end with Molly whose attention quickly went to Alice.

"…and how are our newlyweds doing? It's been a month now hasn't it" she asked.

"Yes Gran it has, and we're fine thanks" Alice replied. During the Christmas holiday's she and Anthony had opted to stay at Manor instead of going to stay in the small bungalow with a still fairly angry Ron.

"You're absolutely glowing my dear" Mrs. Weasley beamed down the table at Alice, "how far along are you now?"

"Just over seven weeks gran" Alice replied, feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her.

"Oh how wonderful, our first great-grandchild" she was saying.

"I don't think wonderful is the word mum, more like irresponsible" Ron interrupted.

"Oh Ronald do shut up. They are married now and they will be fine" Molly snapped, slapping him lightly around the head.

….

After eating far too much of Molly's delicious food to be comfortable Draco and Hermione took a sleepy Annabelle home via the floo. Alice and Anthony stayed a little longer; it would be a while before they would see Bill and Fleur again.

Upon entering the Foyer of the Manor Hermione took Annabelle straight up to bed, the little girl was fast asleep on her shoulder. Jessica followed to her own room.

Draco went into the living room to find his mother with a glass of firewhiskey in her hand. Draco knew something was wrong straight away; Narcissa's never drank liquor.

"What is it mother?" Draco asked after giving her the usual kiss on the cheek.

"My visit to your father didn't go very well today. He was angry with our news" Narcissa said taking another swig of the whiskey and wincing.

"What did he say?" Draco said through gritted teeth. He may not have been happy with his son over the situation but his father definitely wasn't in a position to judge anybody's actions.

"He said that it wasn't your fault that you had to marry a mudblood, it wasn't your choice, but your son chose a blood-traitor himself and should be disowned. I left after that" Narcissa informed Draco; knocking back the last of the whiskey in her glass and getting up to pour another.

"Mother; please do not upset yourself. I forgot father's existence a very long time ago, maybe it is time you did the same" Draco suggested, taking the whiskey glass from his mothers hand and kissing her forehead.

He left the room and made his way up the stairs. Narcissa called after him and he turned and went back to the living room "Yes mother?"

"Draco you know I do not think that way don't you. I love those children more than anything in the world and am very fond of Hermione; you couldn't have got a better wife" Narcissa said, a tear leaking from her eye.

"I know mother. Let's just forget him" Draco said and left the room to find his wife and daughters.

….

An hour later Anthony and Alice flooed in to the foyer of the Manor. Alice was feeling particularly tired after Molly had insisted that she have another plate of food before leaving "..after all you are eating for two now dear" she had said. Alice didn't bother pointing out that there wasn't really a need to at only seven weeks pregnant.

She went straight up to the bedroom she and Anthony were using during the holidays. Hermione had decided that the young couple would probably like some privacy and had moved Anthony's things from his childhood bedroom to a larger room in the West Wing of Manor.

Anthony however decided to investigate who was in the living room. "What are you looking at Grandmother?" he asked upon finding Narcissa alone looking through a large leather bound album.

Anthony took the album and saw some black and white moving photos.

"Is this you and grandfather?" Anthony asked, looking at the wedding photographs. Narcissa nodded and took another gulp of firewhiskey. "You looked very beautiful grandmother" Anthony said, slipping the glass from her hand and vanishing it. He sat on the armrest of the chair that Narcissa was slumped in and turned the page. "Is this father?" Anthony quietly exclaimed, looking at the baby in a young Narcissa's arms in the next photograph.

"Yes and your grandfather standing there behind us, he was so proud. Of course Malfoy's have been having boys for centuries. Jessica was the first girl in generations, but having a son meant everything to your grandfather." Narcissa explained.

"He was happy to hear that Draco had a son when you were born, even though he never agreed with your mother being part of the Malfoy family. I just feel sick with him now" Narcissa seemed to forget whom she was talking to, her brain was befuddled by the firewhiskey.

"What do you mean grandmother?" Anthony enquired, still looking through the photographs.

"You look so much like your father. Except for the hair of course, you and your sisters are the first to have these curls" Narcissa actually pulled on one of the curls and Anthony knew it was time to get her to bed.

"Come along grandmother, I think maybe you should lie down" he said and helped her up and leaned her against himself to help her up to her room.

…..

The next morning Anthony awoke to a knock on the bedroom door. He turned to Alice and found her not in the bed.

He shouted "come in" after he pulled his bathrobe on. Hermione and Draco entered to the sound of retching in the bathroom, signalling where Alice was.

"Oh dear, it looks like morning sickness has finally caught up with her" Hermione said, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Morning sickness?" Anthony looked to his father for an explanation.

"Something that you never want to be involved in son, trust me" Draco said clapping Anthony on the back and sitting on the end of the bed.

A few moments later Alice and Hermione exited the bathroom and joined their husbands.

"Are you okay babe?" Anthony asked, wrapping Alice up in a big cuddle, which she wrenched herself away from and ran back to the bathroom. After hearing a little more retching they heard Alice calling for Hermione.

Hermione went to see what she could do to help and came back out. She pointed her wand at Anthony, who flinched for a moment and murmured _'Scourgify' _

"Sorry son, but your hair gel is making her sick, it had to go" Hermione said triumphantly. If Anthony couldn't wear his hair gel then Hermione would finally get her wish and be able to cut off his long hair, nothing else could keep his wild locks in place.

Hermione sat with Draco when Alice came out of the bathroom. "Right now that we are all here we will tell you the reason we came to you this morning" Draco began.

"We didn't get the chance to give you your Christmas present from us yesterday" Hermione said, taking a scroll of parchment from her pocket and enlarging it.

"Obviously if this isn't what you want then we understand completely but we thought that with the new baby it might be useful" she said handing over the large scroll of parchment.

Anthony took it and opened it up to find drawings. He looked to his parents for and explanation.

"It's a blueprint of sorts. We have planned to build you your own small place to live on the estate for after the baby is born. If you have other plans then that is fine but we would be very happy to have you and our grandchild living here after you leave Hogwarts"

The young couple were speechless. Alice instantly engulfed Hermione in a hug and Anthony shook Draco's hand. "This is wonderful, thank you so much" Alice said, hugging Draco then taking the plans from Anthony to look at them again.

"If there is anything you think you would like to change then you can, we haven't finalised this with the builders yet, we needed to make sure it's what you want" Hermione said.

"It's a bungalow style. Your mother thought it was right for you although I thought something a little grander..." Draco told Anthony.

"Sorry father, but mother is right. This is perfect for us" Anthony replied.

They went down to breakfast discussing the plans.

…..

Narcissa did not join them at breakfast this morning. One of the house elves informed Draco that she had ordered breakfast in her room.

They sat and began to eat the excellent spread that the house elves produced. The post was delivered along with the Daily Prophet and Draco unfolded the paper to read the headlines.

Unfortunately the front page was plastered with a large photo of none other than Lucius Malfoy. The headline read:

**LUCIUS MALFOY AMONG MASS DEATH EATER ESCPARE OF AZKABAN**

_It appears that with outside help there has been a mass outbreak from Azkaban prison last night._

_Among the escapees, notorious Death Eaters Yaxley, Travers, Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy. _

_It is unknown how exactly the breakout was achieved or what this means for the safety of our world until these dangerous Wizards are caught again._

_An official statement from the Auror department at the ministry has asked everyone to be careful and report any piece of information to them as soon as possible._

Draco passed the paper quietly to Hermione, not wanting to alert the children. She scanned the headline and folded the paper.

"Jessica how do you feel about taking your sister outside to build a snowman?" Hermione asked.

"Of course mother" Jessica replied.

"Make sure you wrap up warm" Hermione called after her two daughters as they left the room.

"Anthony you should read this, your old enough to know what's going on now, you too Alice" Hermione said, handing them the paper.

"What do I tell mother?" Draco asked Hermione. He really didn't know how she would handle the knowledge.

"I don't know love. Let me speak to Ron and Harry first. I can try and find out what the Prophet doesn't know" Hermione said.

"One thing is for sure, we need to protect the children" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear as she went past.

_AN: So again, please don't kill me or you won't know what happens next. Send me reviews so I know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: It's been over a month and I finally managed to get you guys a chapter. I hope the chapter makes up for the long wait, and I honestly hope I can get this going at a quicker pace again._

_Big thanks to Astarte_Lydianna for being my beta and reading this through even though she is mega busy with work._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to K. K. Rowling. I make no money from this._

**Hogwarts Express**

Alice and Anthony sat in the corner of small carriage on the way back to school.

Jessica hadn't been told about their grandfathers' escape from Azkaban, because Hermione and Draco had wanted her to enjoy the rest of her Christmas holiday but it had been agreed that once she was back at school, she needed to know.

"Anthony I think you should tell her now, before she hears someone talking about it" Alice said, as she ran her hand through his newly cropped hair. This was her new favourite pastime. She had always secretly hated Anthony long curly hair.

"I think you're right. She will probably come by the carriage at some point. She can't keep away from you very much at the moment" Anthony pointed out.

"She's just excited about being an auntie. I don't mind" Alice said, resting a hand on her still flat tummy.

Not five minutes later Jessica popped her head through the carriage door. She came in and took the seat opposite her brother and his wife and began to practically stare at Alice's Belly.

"Hey Jess, she's not giving birth anytime soon, could you quit staring at my wife please" Anthony asked a little shortly.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. Only 31 weeks to go!" Jessica Exclaimed.

"Jess we need to talk to you" Alice said calmly.

"Okay look I'm sorry I'm so excited, I'll back off" Jess said apologetically and began to rise, to leave the carriage.

"No wait Jess, it's not about that" Anthony said. "It's about our grandfather"

"Is something wrong with Grandpa Henry?" Jessica asked, looking worried.

"No, Grandpa Henry is fine. I'm actually talking about our other grandfather" Anthony clarified.

"What about him?"

Alice moved over to the seat next to Jess. She took her hand and explained about the newspaper article.

"Can't uncle Harry and Uncle Ron find him?" Jess asked, worrying her bottom lip.

"They've been looking. Mum says dad barely came home over the last few days" Alice informed her.

"We're safe right? I mean, we're safe at Hogwarts?" Jess' normally strong backbone had disappeared completely; she remembered hearing a lot of scary stories about her grandfather.

**One Week Later**

A week had past since the students had returned to Hogwarts and there had been no reports at all of sightings of the escaped death eaters.

They seemed to be hiding themselves extremely well; a fact that seemed to worry everybody more. At least if there had been a sighting, there would be more indication of what they were planning.

Aurors had been placed at all the entrances to the school and around the small village of Hogsmeade. This had obviously been influenced by Harry and Ron, as they were worried about the things Draco had told them that Lucius had said to his mother. There was a good chance he was going to come after Anthony and Alice.

Anthony had squared it with the boys in their little group of friends that no matter what Alice and Jess were not alone when walking around the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus and Brandon had agreed straight away to keep an eye on the girls and James said that he would watch out for them but really he had his own worry.

He was worried that Olivia would also be pursued since Blaise had never really been for or against the death eaters and even though they still hadn't started dating, he was going to watch her; a fact that BJ had picked up on rather quickly.

"You know what Ant; your wife's cousin is beginning to get on my nerves. He will not take his eyes off my little sister" BJ grumbled, sat at the Slytherin table eating dinner.

"So, he hasn't made a move and I wouldn't complain about anyone watching someone important to me at the moment" Anthony replied, he himself having trouble taking his eyes off his wife, who was sitting with his sister at the Gryffindor table.

"Still, he's beginning to push his luck" BJ said, punctuating the words by stabbing his roast potatoes.

"Oh come off it mate. He obviously likes her and if you take a look at your sister at the moment, she feels the same. It's not so bad being part of that family you know" Anthony said, and struggled to hold in the laugh at the look on BJ's face as realisation dawned on him that Anthony was right about his sisters feelings.

After finishing his meal and clapping BJ on the back Anthony went over to the Gryffindor table to meet Alice so they could walk back to the Marriage Wing. On the way down the table he tapped James on the shoulder and whispered to him to quit staring at Olivia unless he wanted a bloody nose from her brother.

He took Alice's hand as she stood and quickly patter the now tiny bump she was sporting. At ten weeks gone it wasn't visible to everyone else but Anthony could see a difference in her.

They waved a quick goodnight to everyone and made their way out of the castle and down the long hill towards their flat.

They entered the lifts and Anthony again began rubbing his hand over the tiny baby bump. Alice loved when he did it. She felt like everything would be fine when they were like this.

They exited on the 3rd floor and made their way to the front door of their little home, only to find it open. Anthony instantly pushed Alice behind him and whipped out his wand, putting his finger to his lips to make sure she stayed quiet.

He pushed the door open and mumbled _'Homenum Revelio'_

No one was there. Anthony took Alice's hand and led her inside, not wanting to leave her outside in case someone was waiting hidden in the hall for them to separate.

No one was in the bathroom or the second bedroom, which was meant as a baby room. Anthony pointed his wand at the master bedroom door and opened it but no one was there either.

Lastly he opened the living room door and pulled Alice into his chest as she cried out. Magically painted on the wall was the dark mark. It took over the whole wall and had been charmed so that the serpent tongue literally came out of the wall.

On the small coffee table was a piece of parchment. It read

_I won't have a blood-traitor in my family_

Anthony sent a patronus straight to professor McGonagall and not five minutes later most of the staff and two auror's were in their small living room.

"I don't understand how they got past all the security" Professor Herron was saying.

She looked to the Auror's for an explanation but after a purse of the lips from the head mistress she just looked back to the mark on the wall.

Professor Flitwick had tried a few charms on it but it wasn't coming off. "I think all the couples in the building should sleep in the castle until we can find out how they got in" Professor McGonagall stated.

"The house elves can pack everyone up, Professor Herron, I will leave it to you to make sure everyone in this building knows to be in the castle" she said and with a nod the tall potions professor left the flat.

A moment later Ron and Harry entered and after giving Alice a hug each they turned to the aurors in the room.

"How the bloody hell did they get in?" Ron shouted and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, looking to the two men in the room who didn't know how to answer.

"We haven't worked out how he got in yet Auror Weasley" the bigger of the two men said.

"Well you better get your useless arses outside and find out hadn't you" Ron yelled. Harry took a grip on his arm and whispered to him to calm down. He then flicked his head to the two aurors to leave.

"Have Hermione and Draco been informed yet?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall.

"Not yet, we wanted to wait for you" she replied. Harry nodded and left to apparate to the Manor.

Ten minutes later he was back with Hermione and Draco. Hermione hugged Anthony and Alice who had been sitting quietly in the corner since Ron and Harry had come in.

Draco stared at the mark. He felt sick. He never wanted to see that mark again. The one on his arm had faded and was barely visible now.

"Definitely my father and not someone pulling a prank?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry handed him the note and he saw quite clearly that it was his father's handwriting.

"Well at least we now know for sure what his goal is. What are we doing to protect the children?" Draco asked. He looked cool and calm on the outside, his Malfoy mask in place, but inside he was furious.

"The few couples that were living in this building are going to be moved into the castle. I'm thinking that I may transfigure a few suits of armour to stand outside the common room entrances" Professor McGonagall informed him.

"I want to stay. He's my father and it's my son and his wife he is after" Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, the children will be perfectly safe in the castle I assure you" Professor McGonagall said.

Draco shook his head and pointed to the mark on the wall "Oh yes, they seem very safe. What if my son and daughter-in-law had been here when he got in, we could be looking at bodies. I am staying" Draco insisted.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, I will organise a room for you" the professor conceded and left to start preparations for everyone that would be moving into the castle.

…

**Unknown Location**

"Lucius have you gone mad? That was not a risk worth taking" Yaxley was furious. "What if you had been seen? We all would have ended up back in Azkaban!"

"Yaxley do shut up. I got you out only because you will be of use to my plan" Lucius calmly said, not even looking.

"Yes and now the security around that blasted school will double and we will have no chance" Rookwood added to the conversation.

"My dear comrades in arms, it would seem you doubt me" Lucius eyes flashed and he discreetly reached for his wand.

"Did I not bring you back a little entertainment?" Lucius pointed to a quivering young muggle girl on the floor; around seventeen in age and clearly petrified.

"Yes Lucius we will definitely have some fun with her" Yaxley said and advanced on the girl.

"Now now Yaxley, before you partake of my gift I will need assurances of your loyalty" Lucius said.

Yaxley bowed and threw the terrified girl over his shoulder.

_AN: So what did you all think. Send me reviews and let me know. _


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Here's the next one. I hope you don't want to kill me at the end of it. It's not been Beta's because she is insanely busy at the moment but I didn't want to make you wait anymore. I will re-post the Beta'd version when my love Beta has had the chance to look, so please ignore typos._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this_

**2 months later**

Draco had been staying at the castle ever since his father unsubtle move against Anthony and Alice. He stayed in some old teachers quarters that were no longer used and afforded him a good amount of space.

He conducted his work from the quarters, mainly by owl and made sure to eat breakfast lunch and dinner in the great hall so that he could check on his children throughout the day.

There hadn't been another attack on the school since Lucius had left the dark mark in the flat and there hadn't been a single glimpse of any of the death eaters since.

Harry and Ron had placed themselves on the Hogwarts grounds as part of the contingent of Aurors who were protecting the school.

The extra protection didn't seem to be affecting the day to day running of the school, which kept professor McGonagall happy.

The children were getting on with their day-to-day lives and all were doing well even with the extra pressure of being the target of deranged death eaters.

Alice's pregnancy was coming along quite nicely and at eighteen weeks she had an impressive bump. Luckily the few other couple who had been married before the law was repealed were now all expecting too so she had a lot less people staring at her and she felt generally more comfortable.

Lessons were becoming more and more difficult as the final NEWT and OWL exams were only three months away. The teachers were piling on so much homework that the students barely had time to worry about the threat outside the castle.

"You know if the death eaters don't kill us the amount of assignments we have will" was Brandon's' rather untactful comment one evening in the Gryffindor common room.

Alice and Anthony had been staying in Gryffindor tower since the attack and Alice quickly and concisely slapped Brandon around the head before returning to her Charms homework.

"What the hell was that for?" Brandon yelled, getting most of the common rooms attention.

"Well in case you forgot, the particular death eaters you were making a stupid joke about are after me, you know your sister. Maybe you should just shut up now" Alice snapped, grabbing her books and assignment and going to the small room that Professor McGonagall had turned into a temporary bedroom as the Marriage Wing was not safe.

Anthony entered the common room just as Alice stormed off and instantly sent a scathing look to his brother-in-law, "What did you do this time?" he enquired.

"I was just joking, she needs to relax" Brandon huffed.

Anthony sighed and went to the door and entered. "Hey babe, everything okay?" he called after shutting the door and silencing the walls so that the whole common room couldn't hear their conversation.

"My brother is an arse" Alice huffed before wincing.

"What's wrong?" Anthony rushed to her side.

"Oh nothing, don't panic. The baby has just decided to take its boredom out on my kidney today. It hasn't stopped kicking since lunch and its starting to hurt a little" Alice replied, sighing when Anthony began to rub the spot she had indicated.

"Well why don't you lie down and relax" Anthony suggested.

Alice shook her head, "it just moves more when I'm resting. How about a walk?" she asked.

Anthony agreed and passed her a light jacket, it was still a little chilly in March, and they left their room.

They began to walk down the many staircases to the main entrance, a little slowly as Alice found it a little difficult with the bump putting strain on her small frame.

"You know it's been two months and the Fat Lady still gives me trouble every time I give her the password. Today she had Sir Cadogan in the portrait with her and he actually drew his sword and demanded I tell him who had given the Gryffindor password to an unworthy Slytherin" Anthony said.

Alice just laughed. Even though Professor McGonagall had explained the situation to the portrait into Gryffindor tower, she still didn't like letting a Slytherin in.

After a little time they made it to the main entrance and were just about to open the door when they heard a giggle coming from the broom cupboard at the side of the Great Hall.

Anthony ignored it and went to pull the door open when they heard an unmistakeable moan. The couples' curiosity got the better of them and they quietly walked over to the cupboard.

Another sigh and an "oh James" and Alice couldn't hold out anymore, she pulled the door open and found Olivia topless with James latched on to her breast.

Olivia and Alice both gasped at the same time and Alice quickly shut the door before looking at Anthony and bursting out laughing.

Anthony took Alice's place at the door and called through to the pair whilst still laughing "Don't forget a contraception charm" and then silenced the door so they wouldn't be caught again.

They turned still laughing and walked straight into Draco. "Son?" Draco smirked with a raised eyebrow "what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing father. We're just going for a walk, the baby doesn't seem to want to rest and it's making Alice uncomfortable" Anthony said turning for the large door that led to the grounds.

"You are not going out there" Draco said very sharply. " How are we supposed to protect you if you're out in the grounds after dark"

"But father.." Anthony started but Draco cut him off. " No arguments Anthony, if you really feel the need to walk around the go to the Room Of Requirement and ask it for a meadow, you are not going outside"

Anthony turned and stormed away and Alice, after an apologetic look and a kiss on the cheek to her father-in-law, went after him.

Anthony said nothing until they reached the Room of Requirement. They entered into practically the same room they had been married in. "I know he's trying to protect us, but my father needs to learn how to talk to me now. I'm a married man with a child on the way for Merlin's sake" Anthony fumed before dropping down heavily onto the grass.

"Sweetheart, he was right. It was a little silly of us to try and go out this time at night and look where we are now. This is wonderful, it reminds me of our wedding" Alice said, soothing her husband by rubbing a hand up and down his back.

Alice took his hand and placed on her belly, "if it was this little one, you would be exactly the same".

Anthony nodded and leaned over to kiss Alice quickly on the lips. They hadn't really been intimate in the last couple of months, Alice's morning sickness turning into all day sickness induced by any and every smell and the discomfort of having a larger baby with her small frame.

However the romance of being in the place they got married in got the better of Alice and she climbed into Anthony's lap and straddled him, pushing him to lie on the ground and running her hands down his chest.

"Lets just forget everyone and everything for a little while" she whispered and bent to kiss him. He leant up, resting his weight on his elbows to take the kiss further.

He slid his tongue into her mouth and battled hers; pulling himself back up into a sitting position so that he could place one hand on her back for support while the other gripped her hair.

Alice began to moan as he kissed, licked and sucked his way down her jaw line and neck coming back up to nibble on her ear, whispering how beautiful she was as the hand that was gripping her hair travelled down her back to grip her bottom.

He caressed her whole body, moving them so that Alice was lying on the ground and he was hovering over her. His hand moving down from her neck, and unbuttoned and pull off her school shirt.

He leant down and kissed a trail over her enlarged belly, whilst unclasping her bra then proceeding up to kiss and lick the underside of her breast and further up to suck a nipple into his mouth.

Alice moaned and arched her back as he kneaded her breast and sucked on her nipples. She reached forward and tugged his shirt up and over his head, suppressing another moan when he took the nipple he had briefly let go of back into his mouth.

Alice spread her legs so that Anthony could sit comfortable between them and he pushed up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. He leant down and took a long leisurely swipe of her entrance with his tongue and upon hearing her moan above him, began working his tongue against her clit and thrust a finger into her.

He worked her up quickly; enjoying the taste he had missed recently, feeling the strain in his trousers when her walls began to tighten around his fingers.

He used his free hand to unclasp his trousers and free his straining erection, continuing to work Alice's clit with his tongue and curling his finger each time he thrust it forward into her soaked core.

Alice was moments from reaching her climax; Anthony could feel her legs trembling around him, her hands gripping his hair, her moans becoming louder. He pulled away, earning an unmistakeable growl and thrust himself into her, groaning deeply as he felt her instantly orgasm around him.

He held himself over her as she came down from her high, leaning down to kiss her and began slowly thrusting into her. Watching his wife orgasm was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and now he could no longer hold back.

He worked his thrusts up, starting with long languid movements before pulling back onto his knees and taking Alice's legs over his arms and thrusting quickly into her.

Alice could feel herself getting close again. She carefully pulled her body up to kiss her husband and pulled him down, rolling them so that she could straddle him again.

She slid down onto Anthony's long hard shaft and began to move up and down, slowly, making sure to grip him as she moved, torturing him; not allowing him the fast pace he wanted.

She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, he took the hint and began to knead them, pinching and gently pulling her erect nipples.

Alice leaned back and put her hands behind her, giving Anthony a fantastic view of his penis sliding in and out of her wet pussy lips. He brought a hand down and began to rub it against her clit.

Her walls fluttered as he rubbed, he felt her tightening and began to thrust upwards along with her movements above him. He watched as she threw her head back and he pinched her clit, bringing on her second orgasm and triggering his own.

He thrust hard up into her as he spilt his seed and felt her drench his cock as she came.

Alice dropped down onto his chest and tried to regulate her breathing. Anthony ran his hand up and down her back and she pulled herself up to kiss him. A slow sensual kiss.

They lay there a little longer, kissing and caressing each other until finally the events of the evening and the affects of her pregnancy became too much for Alice and she could no longer hide how tired she was.

They got dressed and made their way back up to Gryffindor tower. After a little fuss from the Fat Lady they entered the nearly empty common room and went to bed.

**2 weeks later**

It was the first Saturday in April. The whole school was in the Great Hall eating breakfast and getting ready for the most protected Hogsmeade weekend ever taken at Hogwarts.

Moral was hitting a low in the school and after a lot of negotiating with Harry and Ron, Professor McGonagall was able to allow the 5th, 6th and 7th years one morning in the little Wizarding Village.

Considering the fact that it was now a sure fact that the escaped death eaters were after students from the school, the ministry had agreed to provide every available Auror to help keep the students safe.

They thought that it would help to bring the escaped convicts out in the open, a fact that infuriated Harry and Ron, whose sole concern was keeping the students safe.

Hermione had left Annabelle with Narcissa and come to the school for a different reason however. Today was Alice's twenty week scan and Madam Pomfrey had agreed that since half of the students wouldn't be in the castle and therefore would be less likely to be coming to the hospital wing Alice and Anthony could have anyone they wanted at the scan.

Hermione met Luna at the front gates to the school and Hagrid, after asking every single ex-Order question he could think of brought them up to the main castle. Draco met them at the front door and after an extremely long kiss with his wife, he had missed her terribly since he was no longer at home, took them up to the hospital wing.

"I'm going with Ron and Harry to make sure the rest of the Weasley children and Jessica are safe okay, you can how me the photo later" Draco told Hermione and after another kiss left them to it.

Alice and Anthony came up to the wing from the Great Hall ten minutes later and after embracing their mothers went inside to meet Madam Pomfrey.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy, if you would lie back on the bed and pull your shirt up" Madam Pomfrey said, conjuring the old screen that Hermione and Luna recognized from their scans with the children they were now sitting with.

"Madam Pomfrey, Alice seems very big for five months pregnant. Is there definitely no chance that it's twins?" Hermione asked the old nurse.

"No Hermione, I had thought that when she came for her twelve week scan but it is just a large baby, and your daughter-in-laws slim frame makes it seem bigger also" Madam Pomfrey answered, and proceeded to wave her wand at Alice's belly.

The projection screen lit up with an image of the baby. Its legs were kicking and it almost looked like it was waving, where it's arms were moving about.

Madam Pomfrey took down some measurements and quietly asked Alice a few questions quietly so that Anthony, Luna and Hermione could enjoy the display.

"Right, that is everything I need. I understand you wanted to know the sex of the baby. Is that still the case?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes please Madam Pomfrey" Alice answered, and looked to the screen.

Madam Pomfrey moved her wand slightly "Well congratulations it's a …." Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey was interrupted by Ron crashing through the door.

"Draco's been taken!"

_AN: Right since Draco got taken, let me introduce you to my new bodyguards, Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen. Try to hunt me down if you dare :P_

_Only joking, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sending reviews is a good way to let me know._


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Well I spent two days writing this and didn't do much work, so keep your fingers crossed for me that I don't get fired. Hope you all enjoy it. It's my first attempt at anything like this so I hope it's up to standard._

_It's not Beta'd because I couldn't wait to post it and I will replace it once it has been so please try to ignore any typos._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this._

There was a flurry of movement at Ron's worrying announcement.

Hermione and Anthony both ran the length of the ward to Ron and demanded and explanation, Hermione with instant tears in her eyes.

"Harry, Draco and I stayed with all our children, the other aurors from our department each took a group of children. The day seemed to be going fine, then there was an explosion" a second look at Ron did show his robes to be covered in dust and dirt.

Madam Pomfrey began to treat a small cut above his left eye as he continued, "Harry and I fought off Yaxley and Travers and Draco stood as a defence between the curses and the children. I put Yaxley under a full body-bind but a stray curse hit my head and I dropped to the floor" Ron flinched as Madam Pomfrey began to look at his arm, which appeared to have a serious burn on it.

"I turned over on the floor and saw Lucius, he was making a play for Jessica, he almost had her but Draco got in the way as Lucius made a grab at her and apparated. He got Draco instead of Jess"

Hermione sat in the first seat she could get to so that she didn't fall completely and took a deep breath.

Luna came to Ron's side with Alice and put her arms around him, relief showing that her husband was not to badly hurt.

Anthony spoke up, "Did they get anyone else?"

Ron shook his head "We have Yaxley in custody. Harry and the other Aurors have brought the children back and they are in the Great Hall. In fact Madam Pomfrey you may want to check on Harry, he took a couple of hexes before the death eaters apparated"

As Madam Pomfrey left for the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall joined the small group in the hospital wing.

She came to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder, a sort of show of comfort. "Hermione I have alerted all remaining members of the order although there are not many, they are on the way here to organise a search party. We will find Draco"

"Oh Merlin, Annabelle. There is nothing to stop Lucius going to the Manor now that he has Draco" Hermione said quickly.

"Professor I need to bring her and Narcissa here. I'm sorry that we are imposing but I need them here" Hermione was beginning to lose her cool. She needed to know they were safe before she could work on getting Draco back.

"No imposition Hermione. I will go myself" the Professor said and left for her office, which had the only floo connected to the outside network.

Twenty minutes later the group from the hospital wing had moved to the headmistresses office and were joined by Harry, Jessica and Narcissa. Jessica was quietly crying and being held by Anthony, she kept whispering that is was her fault and he was desperately trying to comfort her.

Alice had taken Annabelle to Gryffindor tower where she and the other Weasley children were keeping her entertained.

George had joined from the shop after making sure Pansy and their younger children were safely at the Burrow with Molly. Ginny joined Pansy and Molly with Lily.

Arthur had come to Hogwarts along with Neville Longbottom and Blaise who had come as soon as he received the note from Professor McGonagall.

"Dean and Seamus are at the Manor Hermione. They are going to stay there until we catch Lucius, just in case he does try and go there" Neville informed her.

"Minister Shacklebolt has gone to Azkaban prison, he wants to investigate how they escaped himself. If the dementors have turned to the death eaters side again then this is going to get much worse" Professor McGonagall said.

"This is what I suggest, Hogwarts will become headquarters for this search and rescue mission and for any future events that may take place. It would seem the Order needs to come together again" the Professor continued.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Zabini I want you two to go and search out the caves where we now know Sirius Black was hiding when he escaped, there is every possibility they are there considering both sightings have been around the school" Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron "What do the aurors think about the situation?"

Harry spoke up "Well obviously no one is now allowed in or out of the school. We are already putting up the wards that you used during the last war. Ron and I are going to go as soon as Madam Pomfrey gives his arm the all clear and start searching all the old death eater haunts"

"I'm going with you" Hermione said straight away.

" Err… 'Mione wouldn't you rather be here with your kids?" Ron said quietly.

"It's my husband he's got. It's my children he is after. I'm going with you" Hermione had her 'I'm not changing my mind' face that everyone knew so well. Harry just nodded and after getting the okay from the nurse the Golden Trio left.

"I want to do something Professor" Anthony spoke up from the corner. "It's my father that's missing, I cannot sit here"

"I understand Mr. Malfoy but to be honest I want you here. Not only is it very dangerous for you to be out there as you are one of his targets, the more people I have in the castle the better protected it is. Stay and protect your wife and your sisters" the professor uncharacteristically placed an arm around his shoulder as she said this.

He nodded and took Jessica up to Gryffindor tower. "Arthur I want you to go back to the Burrow, if he can't get to his main target he will go for someone close to his main target and that could be Ginny and Pansy. Keep them there and put the old wards up around the Burrow" the professor said.

"Right everyone, lets go"

…..

Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly sneaked around the outside of Spinner's End. Since Snape had died no one had been near it and the building looked about ready to fall to the ground.

Harry took the lead, entering the house through the back door. He took careful steps, firstly to ensure that he was not heard if there was someone in the house and secondly so as not to cause too much disturbance to the structure. It really did feel like it would fall any second.

Harry searched the downstairs then upstairs while Ron searched the outside perimeter for any sign that someone had recently been in the area. Hermione kept watch hidden in a corner of the front garden, in case anyone came, although it seemed unlikely.

Coming up with nothing they regrouped and discussed their next move. For a single moment it felt like old times, the Golden Trio working out there next move in the fight against evil. Only this time it was Hermione's family and world that hung in the balance.

"I think we should check out the old Parkinson estate. Pansy doesn't go there and her parents are still in Azkaban. It could be perfect for Lucius to hide in" Harry said and the other two nodded in agreement.

The boys each took Hermione's hand and apparated to the large estate where Pansy grew up.

This was much more elaborate the Spinner's End. Not as large as the Manor but still boasting a great size the trio were more careful in their plan for looking around. A large hedge, taller than Hagrid, surrounded the house. It was obviously purposely there to keep muggle's from seeing inside.

They walked quietly around the perimeter, keeping close to the hedge and taking advantage of the shelter it provided to keep hidden. Again the plan was to enter via the back door. This time Ron entered first, Hermione behind him, walking back to back; less chance of being caught by surprise.

Harry cast a silent _'Homenum Revelio' _on the top two floors of the building from the outside but it showed that the area was completely devoid of life. Ron and Hermione came out of the house shaking their heads.

They were deciding where to go next when Professor McGonagall's patronus found them. "We have received a communication from Lucius. Come back to Hogwarts" then it disappeared.

The trio instantly apparated back to a spot outside the castle gates and Hagrid let them in. They ran up the steep hill to the castle and continued until they reached the head's office. Anthony and Narcissa were there and Arthur's head was poking through the floo; so that he could be kept up to date.

"It came with a black raven" the professor informed them. She passed it to Harry who read it out.

'Give me the blood-traitor children and I will give back my son'

Hermione sat heavily in a chair by the head teachers' desk. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "I suppose we could just keep checking the death eaters houses but somehow I don't think Lucius is that stupid" Ron said.

"I think we should get some of the junior's to do that. It would be irresponsible not to check the locations, but I agree, he won't be there" Harry said. He penned a note to his office at the ministry asking for some of the junior and trainee aurors to be put on the task and sent it with a Hogwart's owl.

"I think the best thing is for everyone to just stay here tonight" Professor McGonagall informed them. "Mr. Potter, your wife and daughter are perfectly safe with Arthur and Molly. The house is very well protected" she continued when she saw Harry was about to protest.

She led Hermione to Draco's quarters herself and had Annabelle brought to her. Mr. Filch begrudgingly organised some quarters for Blaise, Ron and Luna, and Narcissa. Harry stayed in the Gryffindor tower, so that he could be closer to the children, just in case.

….

**One week later**

After a week with no more communication from the death eaters, Hermione was at the end of her rope. She paced the quarters she had been staying in over and over again until she couldn't take being there anymore then she paced the halls of the castle.

Annabelle was having a marvellous time, especially with Fred and Christopher as the used their inherited skills to give the little girl a marvellous time and distract her from the fact that everyone was under severe pressure.

Every known property that had been owned by a death eater had been searched by a team of young auror's during the past week and so far not a single piece of evidence to show that the group of death eaters had been to any of the places had shown itself.

In all honesty the group were running out of ideas and it was starting to become more of a worry as the longer Draco was held hostage the more likely he wasn't ever going to come back. No one said it in front of Hermione or the children but being the smartest witch of her age, no one needed to.

The Daily Prophet made it front page news, Hermione agreed to do an interview with them and they, for once, were quite fair towards her and her husband and the article was used to make everyone in the community aware of just how serious things really were.

A few hoax floo calls were made to the auror department. Each call getting everyone's hopes up only to be dashed when no evidence of Lucius ever being in the place they visited came up.

Minister Shacklebolt found no evidence to suggest that the Dementor's were under death eater influence during his investigation and it was still complete unknown as to how the death eaters had escaped.

Yaxley was proving very difficult to break. He refused to say anything. His only comment was 'the Dementor's will kiss me before I say anything'

Harry and Ron were currently in the process of getting permission from the Wizengamot to use Veritaserum on him. Although considering it had been a week he may well not be able to give them any information as to where they would be holding Draco, as it would be very easy for them to have moved.

….

A knock on the door of Hermione's quarters stopped her pacing on the eighth day after Draco had been taken. Hermione opened it to find Harry and Ron, both grinning like Cheshire cats.

"They gave us permission to use Veritaserum. He talked. We're going now" was all Ron said before Hermione was pulling her cloak on.

On the way down to the entrance hall Harry explained that they had been staying in a property that Rookwood had owned off the books so no one had know to look there.

They were met by Blaise and Neville in the entrance hall. "We are going to meet Arthur, Dean, Seamus and some of the aurors down by the front gates and apparate there" Harry informed Hermione.

"We will apparate in two's to a spot about a mile away from the area. Then sneak up and surround the building. Hermione this is mean to be official. Harry, the aurors and myself are the ones that must make the arrests. You and the order members are there as back up. Do you understand?" Ron firmly asked.

Hermione nodded. She just wanted Draco back.

They all paired up once the trio made it to the front gate, Ron taking Hermione's hand. Ron turned on the spot and Hermione felt the tell-tales tug in her stomach as she was pulled through to the intended spot.

They landed in a field. It was getting darker; a plus as far as sneaking up on the house was concerned. Ron signalled to Hermione to stay quiet and follow him. Each twosome had landed in the surrounding area and was slowly converging on a two-storey house in the middle of no-where.

Hermione stuck close to Ron; Harry and Arthur a few feet away. She tightened her grip on her wand and held it out in front of her.

Seamus and an Auror named Adams went through the front door, Hermione assumed someone was already at the back. It was a case of keeping as quiet as possible so that the target didn't apparate out.

Ron and Hermione went in next followed by Harry and Arthur. Straight ahead of Hermione was a set of stairs and to the side of that a small kitchen. She could see Dean with an auror she didn't know in the kitchen guarding the back door.

They could hear movement up on the next floor, Harry went up followed by Arthur, they flanked either side of the top of the step and Ron motioned for Hermione to follow him up.

Seamus and Adams blocking the bottom after they went.

There were three doors at the top of the stairs on a small dull landing. The door straight ahead of them was the bathroom. It looked filthy and like the rest of the house the wallpaper was peeling from the walls. Either side of the open bathroom door was two closed doors.

Harry and Ron each took a door and together blasted them open.

Harry's room boasted a sleeping Rookwood. Across from him on the dirty floor was a bound and gagged young girl. Harry immediately cast _'Incarcerous'_ at Rookwood before running over to the young girl.

In the other room Ron performed the same exact procedure on Travers. No one else was in the room and Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She was desperate to get Draco back.

"Get out of my way Ron" she said. He shook his head but moved when she pointed her wand straight at Travers head, any spell she cast would have to go through Ron to get to him.

"Listen to me very carefully you worthless piece of dragon dung. You will tell me where my husband is or there won't be anything left for the dementors to play with once I am finished with you" she warned Travers, who began to look very worried.

He was much older than during the battle at Hogwarts, and he knew full well that this woman could've easily bested him then.

Ron removed the part of his spell that gagged his mouth and he spat at Hermione. Narrowly missing her face.

She shot a stinging hex straight his face and Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione if you do too much to him the courts will have to let him off because we've abused him" he warned her.

"I don't care anymore. I want Draco back and there is nothing that will stop me cutting him up piece by piece if I have to" she said it to Ron but kept her eyes on Travers.

Travers began to shake; he knew he was in serious trouble. "The dementors will suck out my soul before I tell you anything" he spat at them.

"Funny. That's what Yaxley said" Hermione laughed at him.

She pointed her wand at his stomach; silently casting the stinging hex again. "Start talking or the next hex will cut" she said aiming her wand at his lower regions.

Harry joined his two best friends and took in the scene, he gave Ron a 'why are you allowing this' look but he knew that Hermione was pretty unstoppable now that she was this close to her goal.

Travers refused to say anything, but Harry noticed him look to the ceiling whenever he wasn't looking at Hermione.

He ran out to the hall and blasted a hole where the loft door was nestled in to the ceiling. Ron came out of the room and give Harry boost up and into the attic.

"HE'S HERE!" Harry shouted down. Arthur, who had been in the other room watching Rookwood, came out and between the three men managed to safely levitate Draco down from the attic.

He was unconscious and only wearing filthy torn trousers. His right arm looked broken. He had cuts on his other arm and face. The word blood-traitor had been cut into his chest over his heart.

Hermione vomited on the spot. She pulled herself together and checked Draco over for injuries.

Ron and Harry stood to the side. They still had a very big problem. Lucius was not in the house. He was still at large and more dangerous than ever.

"Hermione, I want you and Arthur to take Draco to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey can heal him just as well as anyone at St. Mungo's" Harry said. " We are going to take these two and the girl to the Ministry and we'll come after"

Hermione nodded. Arthur took one of Draco's hands and Hermione the other and they apparated away.

"What the hell do we do now. We've got very little chance of finding him if these two don't know where he went" Ron whispered to Harry.

"We go back to the office. The dementors will be administering the kiss to them soon enough, and we can try and get something out of them before that happens. We also have to find out who this girl is and where she came from" Harry answered.

….

Back at Hogwarts Hagrid carried Draco back up to castle and Madam Pomfrey began the examining him as soon as he was placed on a bed in the hospital wing.

Anthony and Jessica came in as soon as rumours that he was back made it to the Gryffindor common room. Jess began to cry immediately and Hermione wrapped her in a large cuddle and whispered to calm her down.

Madam Pomfrey came over to the small family after finishing her examination. "His arm is broken in two places but I can fix that almost immediately. He has three broken ribs, again fixable. I can heal all the cuts and bruises but unfortunately there will be some scarring"

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said through her tears, "When will he wake up?"

"I'll revive him once I have healed all the cuts. No point having him squirming around, it will be a little sore" Madam Pomfrey said patting her shoulder and turning back to her patient.

…

Two hours later Hermione, Anthony and Jessica were sat around Draco's bed. Madam Pomfrey had just slipped a pain potion down his throat and was about to revive him.

"Ennervate" she cast at him and within seconds his eyes were open.

"Hey" Hermione smiled at him.

"I knew you would find me" he whispered to her.

Jess began to sob and Draco carefully turned to her. "Don't cry baby girl" he croaked. He was a little de-hydrated.

"It's my fault daddy, he was trying to get me"

Hermione came around to her daughter and put her arms around her, "It is not your fault, don't say that again"

Draco turned to Anthony, "Are Alice and the baby okay?"

"Yes father. Everyone is fine"

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. He had never felt so exhausted in his life.

_AN: Well….what did you think? Send me reviews whether you loved it or hated it._

_On another note I've out a poll up on my profile, letting you guys decide whether Alice and Anthony have a boy or a girl. So I suggest you get voting. I'll close it on Sunday and next week you will find out what the next generations of Malfoy's will begin with!_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Well the poll is closed and here is the next chapter. I was quite surprised by the result, if I had just written it I would have gone the other way but I'm really writing this story for you guys because you were all so amazing during Can We Make it, so I'm doing my best to give you what you want._

_It hasn't been Beta'd. Like previous chapters it will be re-posted when it is so just ignore the niggling typos._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this story._

**Draco's Quarters, Hogwarts**

After two days of Pepper Up potion and bed rest, Madam Pomfrey had allowed Draco to leave the Hospital Wing.

The entire family was now staying at the school, as Lucius was still on the loose. Annabelle had finally been allowed to meet Grawp, after a lot of whining on the little girl's part.

Draco was feeling much better. In fact the only sign that he had been under attack was the scar on his chest. Madam Pomfrey had been able to stop any scarring on his face.

"Daddy, I want to see Grawp again, please!" Annabelle whined. Draco was really unhappy about Hermione giving into her the first time, but the last meeting had gone well, Grawp behaved himself and didn't pick her up or scare her.

"Later in the week princess, you only saw him yesterday" Draco soothed, giving her a kiss on the head as he tucked her into bed. He left the room and went out to Hermione who was sitting on a plush, Green couch with Silver accents.

The quarters they were staying in hadn't been used since before Professor Snape was a student and the furniture had been thrown together at the last minute my Professor McGonagall.

There were four rooms in the quarters, originally a double bedroom, which Draco had been using. A smaller room that had been utilised as Draco's study for work; now Annabelle's room. The common room area and a bathroom.

Narcissa was staying in single room quarters nearby.

Draco put his arm around Hermione as he sat next to her and she cuddled into his side. "I've never been so scared in my entire life; including being on the run with Harry and Ron. What would I have done if you hadn't survived?" Hermione whispered into his chest.

"You never have to worry about that. I told you when you were pregnant with Anthony, I will never let anything happen to you again" Draco replied. pulling her closer and stroking her hair.

Hermione looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. The whole time he was away she had been strong. She had to be for her children, but now that he was safe and well she was more than ready to give in to her feelings.

Draco wiped a stray tear from her cheek and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He kissed her tears away from hr eyes and then back to her lips.

Hermione deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Draco's mouth when he gave way and parted his lips. Draco laid back pulling Hermione to lie on top of him and they continued to kiss.

Hermione began to feel the signs that her husband was getting aroused against her belly. She moaned into his mouth as he began to palm a breast and spread her legs so that she could straddle him.

"I missed you" Hermione mumbled into his mouth, it had been a while since he had gone to stay at Hogwarts.

Draco reached between them to unzip his trousers, Hermione pulling up her skirt. Their passionate kiss continued and Draco pulled her underwear aside and lined himself up.

Just as Hermione was about to slip down onto his hardened shaft the portrait swung open, admitting Anthony. "OH FUCK!" he cried, quickly averting his gaze.

Hermione and Draco both jumped off the couch and fixed their clothing very quickly.

"Anthony you were given the password in case of emergency" Draco scolded, "and do not swear in front of us"

"Sorry father, mother" Anthony couldn't quite look at his parents, a blush gracing his usually pale cheeks.

"What was so important that you came barging in here?" Draco enquired. He was trying not to be short with Anthony but he was extremely uncomfortable, as they had never been caught by any of there children before.

"Well I just came to show you something" Anthony pulled out a scan photo. "Obviously the scan was cut short so Alice and I just went to Madam Pomfrey to finish it. Would you like to know the sex?" Anthony passed the picture to Hermione and sat on the armchair opposite the couch. A couch he would make sure he never sat on.

"Oh my darling, of course we want to know!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's a boy" Anthony beamed. Both Hermione and Draco were off the couch and hugging Anthony before he knew what hit him.

"Oh this is such wonderful news. Where is Alice, I want to congratulate her too" Hermione said.

"She went to tell the Weasley clan and she's going to write to her parents and grandparents" Anthony replied.

"Take Zeus with you to send the letters, I don't want either of you to go up to the owlery at the moment" Draco said instantly, offering the bird he had been using for all his work correspondence.

"Thank you father. I'm going to go and tell grandmother and then go back to my wife. Goodnight" Anthony said, kissing his mother's cheek and shaking his fathers hand.

"Isn't it wonderful, a grandson" Hermione gushed.

"I still don't feel old enough to be a grandfather" Draco said, pulling Hermione back into his lap and beginning to kiss her neck.

"You're not old enough to be a grandfa-….Oh Merlin" Hermione moaned as Draco's tongue found the sweet spot on her neck.

"Come on, lets take this to our room before we get interrupted again" Draco whispered in her ear before picking Hermione up and carrying her to their temporary bedroom.

….

Another month went by, with no sign of Lucius anywhere. The aurors were at a loss; they had searched every place they could think of with no success.

The students were in full exam mode. The first exams were just three weeks away and everyone was feeling the pressure. Jess, like Hermione, was a timetable person. She had drawn timetables for herself and Albus. Not to mention all of Albus' cousins who were taking either O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's.

Unfortunately for Alice she couldn't concentrate very long on studying. She was very uncomfortable, she was much larger than a 25-week pregnancy should be, and her petit frame was struggling.

When she wasn't in complete discomfort she was constantly horny. This in turn stopped Anthony studying, although he didn't complain. She wanted to try something new everyday and often some place new.

They had been rather lucky that they hadn't been caught yet, as they had christened almost every floor in the school. Anthony was almost constantly praying that this adventurous side to Alice would not disappear after the baby was born; he was _really_ enjoying it.

…

Three weeks later the exams began. The students of the fifth and seventh years were collectively tired. Alice and the few other pregnant girls feeling it worse. She was seven months pregnant. Her back hurt, and she was constantly hungry.

She was beginning to feel that she would be more than happy to be out of Hogwarts and home resting. She wanted the baby out and the though of another two months was just getting to her.

Anthony tried his best to comfort her when she was weepy, but crying girls were not particularly his forte.

He was now sat in his parents' quarters with Draco. Alice had her Divination exam and he left her in the queue outside the Great Hall looking about ready to cry….again.

"Father I need your advice" Anthony said to Draco, who was reading through the financial section of the Daily Prophet.

"Of course son, what is the problem?"

"Alice is constantly ready to cry. I don't know what to do. I'm on egg shells the entire time at the moment"

Draco smirked at his son. "Anthony, it's normal. Your mother wasn't too bad, but I remember Ginny Potter. She was ready to explode at any moment; you were scared to sneeze in the wrong direction. It will pass"

"Oh thank Merlin. I was worried that I had done something really wrong" Anthony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just be grateful she doesn't take after her aunt and it is only tears" Draco laughed.

"Thank you father" Anthony said, getting up and heading for the exit.

He decided to try and do something special for Alice. He went up to the room of requirement and walked past it three times thinking of what he really wanted.

When the door appeared he entered and took a look around. It was perfect.

He then went down to wait outside the great hall for her. 45 minutes later Alice and the other seventh years that had opted to take divination exited the hall looking tired. Being the beginning of June it was getting warm and it didn't help the lethargic feeling.

"How did it go sweetheart?" Anthony asked, kissing Alice's forehead.

"I think I did okay. I answered all the questions, and I actually saw something in my crystal ball for a change. Although it wasn't very clear. I guess we will know in a few weeks" she replied, leaning into his side a little as they began to climb the stairs.

"Well neither of us has any exams this afternoon, so if you will follow me dear wife I have something for you" Anthony said, taking her hand and leading Alice up the staircases to the room of requirement.

Anthony walked past the room again, thinking that it had to be exactly the same as before.

He conjured a blindfold and covered Alice's eyes. He led her into the room and carried on until they were in front of a table set for two. Anthony guided Alice into one of the seats and kissed her lightly on the neck as he undid the blindfold.

Alice opened her eyes to a small room, pale pink in colour. Anthony sat opposite her over a small, round wooden table. It had a pink tablecloth and a small vase of flowers in the middle. In front of her on a plate was a small chicken salad. A bowl next to that with a fruit salad and a large glass of pumpkin juice.

"I thought you might like to have lunch away from everyone for a change" Anthony said, unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap, "a sort of romantic lunch for two"

It's lovely sweetheart" Alice said lovingly towards her husband.

"Well I have a few things plans for you today my beauty, so lets eat up" Anthony picked up his fork and Alice followed suit. They made small talk about the exam and bits of gossip around the castle. Strategically keeping clear of any sad topics.

After finishing the lunch they got up and walked over to a small white couch, big enough for two. Alice took her shoes off and took advantage of the soft white carpet, a rarity in the old castle full of stone floors.

She leaned back into Anthony's embrace and he laid his hands over her bump and felt the baby kicking. They laughed and spent time talking about the baby and some ideas for what to do when they leave Hogwarts.

Anthony wanted to just give her a day of normality in their crazy world of killer grandfathers and magical exams.

The topic then turned to baby names. Now they knew they were having a boy they began to throw some names around. Anthony liked family names; Alice thought they were too old fashioned.

They swapped name ideas for at least an hour before finally agreeing on a middle name. The first name was more difficult. Names that got vetoed instantly were Thomas and Billius.

Thomas for obvious reasons.

After another half hour of batting ideas around they settled on a name for their firstborn.

Alice began to feel uncomfortable after lying in the same position for so long and got up.

They decided to go back to the common room and reality. Alice wanted to see how everyone else had done in the morning's exam and Anthony didn't want to keep her in the room to long and risk her crying for some unknown reason. He knew for sure that he planned on doing this again.

They made their way back up to the common room and met most of their friends in there. James felt he had done quite well but Brandon and Fred were sure they had messed it up.

The group sat around waiting for the fifth years to come back from their afternoon O.W.L exams and hung out, just behaving like students to make a nice change.

_AN: nice bit of fluffy fun at the end of this chapter. It can't all be doom and gloom. Those of you, who are going to be mad at me for the baby being a boy, direct it at your fellow readers, I was hoping for a girl too. For some reason boy was the overwhelming majority. Send me review love xxx_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Well this took a little longer than the last few chapters but I had to get it right. I think the point I stopped was the right place. It will just mean you look forward to the next chapter more hopefully. I'm posting this in honour of the very final film that I am very much looking forward to seeing this Friday._

_Again this isn't beta'd and I will repost when it is so please ignore the typo's as I'm sure they will be some considering it is me writing._

_Disclaimer: All recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from writing this story._

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The exams had come and gone. The seventh year students were lined up at the side of the hall ready to receive their scroll and exam results and the rest of the years and many parents were sitting in the Great hall waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Professor McGonagall stood at the podium in front of the collected families and students and the hall instantly became silent.

"A very warm welcome to all of you on this special day. I would like to say congratulations to every single one of the seventh year students today. You have all done extremely well, especially considering some of the more difficult circumstances that have arisen this year"

There was a quick round of applause and Professor McGonagall raised her hands to quiet everyone down.

"Without further ado…" Professor McGonagall began calling students forward to accept their scroll certificates and results.

The audience applauded as each student accepted their scrolls and when the final student had been called there was a loud cheer and some sparks sent to the ceiling by the Fred and Christopher, who got scathing looks from both Professor McGonagall and their mother.

After much excitement over the exam results and congratulations from the visiting parents the people in the hall dispersed. Alice, Anthony and both their parents retired to Draco and Hermione's quarters.

Ron and Draco instantly began discussing ideas on where to look for Lucius next, although they didn't come up with very much. Luna and Hermione organized food from the kitchen as Alice said she was too tired to go down to the end of year feast.

They sat around discussing the N.E.W.T results, Anthony passing everything with a distinction and Alice passing everything but Divination the same way. She got a credit in Divination and was more than happy with the results.

"I'm so proud of both of you" Hermione gushed, "With everything that has happened this year, you've just done so well"

"Thank you mother" Anthony replied for both of them.

"Are you packed and ready to go home tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Almost, just some clothes to put in our trunks, Anthony packed all our books up as soon as we finished the exams" Alice replied.

"Unfortunately building on your bungalow was put on hold, we were worried about Lucius attacking the manor. Not fair for builders to feel under threat, so you will have to stay in the main building with us a little longer" Hermione informed them.

"That's not a problem" Alice assured her mother-in-law. She was just grateful to have a place with the baby so close to being born. "Do you think we will be safe there?" she asked, laying a protective hand over her protruding belly.

"Yes dear. Draco and I will be apparating ahead in the morning to reinforce the wards. Professor McGonagall is going to allow you, Anthony, Jessica, Annabelle and Narcissa to floo from her office once we say the Manor is ready" Hermione assured her. "We're not taking any chances with having you on the train"

"Thanks" Alice responded quietly. She was really tired after eating the delicious food that was sent up by the house elves and was more than ready to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron and Luna bid them farewell and left not long after Alice could no longer hide her yawning and the young couple said goodnight to Anthony's parents and went back to their little room.

….

**The Next Morning**

Everything was packed. They were ready to go and sitting in Professor McGonagall's office waiting to hear that it was safe for them to floo to the Manor. Narcissa walked in shortly after with Annabelle and Jessica, who had a scowl on her face, as she had wanted to go on the train with Albus, which her father would not allow.

After they sat down Narcissa turned to Jessica "Do wipe that look from your face Jessica, it is most unbecoming. Your father is thinking of your safety and your mother and I fully agree with him"

This just infuriated Jessica more but she did try to rearrange the look on her face to appease her grandmother.

They waited quietly, just a small conversation held between Narcissa and the headmistress until the floo turned green and Hermione stepped through. "The Manor is secure if you're ready"

Alice nodded and Anthony pulled her to stand. She was carrying all her baby weight in front of her and finding it increasingly difficult to do things such as get up from a chair without a little help.

Jessica stomped towards the floo and got straight in without saying anything to anyone in the room and swirled away.

With a small sigh Hermione lifted Annabelle on to her hip and held on tightly as she in turn swirled away to the manor.

Narcissa was next into the fire grate. With a small nod to Professor McGonagall she called out her location and left.

"Professor McGonagall" Alice quietly called the head's attention. "I just wanted to say thank you. We really appreciate everything you did for us this year"

"You're very welcome Mrs. Malfoy. I wanted to say that I was very pleased with your results, I was a little worried that with the stress of Lucius and the strain of a pregnancy that you would not finish the year. You have done extraordinarily well"

With a nod to their Professor Alice and Anthony got in the grate together. Anthony held on to Alice, to protect the baby in case of any mishap during the floo and they swirled away.

….

**Malfoy Manor**

They arrived in the dining room and were immediately accosted by Annabelle. She grabbed Anthony's hand and began pulling him toward the door, "I want to show you the huge teddy bear daddy got me as a welcome home present" she screeched as she pulled her brother towards the stairs.

"Draco spoils her too much" Hermione whispered to Alice.

"Where's Jess?" Alice asked.

Draco answered with a similar scowl to the one his daughter had been wearing all day. "She stormed straight to her room when she got out of the fireplace"

"I think I'll just have a little chat with her" Alice said, slowly making her way to the door.

Narcissa had already gone to her rooms, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. "That poor girl is already so big and she still has something like eight or nine weeks to go. I cannot imagine how she is managing" Hermione told Draco.

"You were big with Anthony, it stands to reason that his son would be big too" Draco replied, wrapping his wife in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Oh I think that baby is going to be much bigger than Anthony. She is the size now that I was at the end of my pregnancy"

"Do you think there is any chance Madam Pomfrey got it wrong and it's twins?" Draco asked his wife.

"No, I don't think so. I was at the twenty-week scan too. There was only one baby in there"

"Well it won't be long and he'll be here. Until then, what in Merlin's name are we going to do about his great-grandfather?"

…

Over the next four weeks witches and wizards had begun to get in contact with the auror department with sightings of Lucius. Each sighting was investigated and only a few were hoaxes. The ones that were not showed clear signs that he had been where they were told he had been.

Each sighting brought him closer and closer to Wiltshire and each sighting made the residents of the Manor more and more alert and nervous.

Alice was just weeks away from giving birth to the baby and Anthony would not let her out of his sight. She had promised Jessica that whenever she visited any of her family that the younger witch could come with her and see Albus, so every trip now consisted of Jessica and Anthony and the poor girl couldn't get any time alone.

A fact that did not help her hormonal state. She was now getting angry much more easily and when she wasn't angry she was crying. Anthony kept explaining that he just wanted to keep her safe but this just infuriated her more as she constantly shouted back that she was a perfectly capable witch.

Building on the bungalow had resumed. The frame had already been prepared and built before the building work had to be stopped and within the past four weeks the building had plumbing, the floors were down and the painting had begun.

There was some discussion as to whether to modernise the bungalow with things like muggle electricity but Alice and Anthony both said they had grown up without it and didn't see any need.

They tried their best to carry on with their lives as usual, Anthony joining his father in the home office to begin learning the business, Alice organising baby necessities as she was now nesting, a concept that Hermione tried to explain to her son, much to Draco's amusement.

….

Two weeks later Anthony was awoken by Alice shaking his shoulder. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "What's the matter babe?" he groggily asked.

"I think it's started" Alice breathed heavily, trying to turn and get out of bed.

"What's started?" Anthony wasn't quite awake yet.

"The baby is coming" Alice informed him with more urgency.

Anthony took a second to process what Alice had said then jumped out of bed. "Oh Merlin…Okay what do we do? Wait where's the bag you packed? Merlin's saggy left bollock I can't find your bag"

Anthony words came out in a mixed panicked jumble and Alice had to give him a hard slap around the face to make him stop.

"Anthony for goodness sake calm down. It's just started, no need to panic. My bag is in the wardrobe. Now go and wake up your parents, we need to go to St. Mungo's" Alice began to change her clothes while Anthony processed what she said and ran out of the room.

His parents room was in the opposite wing of the Manor, he ran the length of the four different corridors and sprinted up two flights of stairs before slowing as he went past Annabelle's room. He didn't want to disturb his little sisters' sleep.

Meanwhile the residents of Draco and Hermione's room were not sleeping. Hermione was currently on top of Draco, slowly rocking her hips back and forward as he licked and sucked on her nipples. They were passionately making love and closing in on a strong climax when Anthony burst into their room.

"Mother. Father quick Alice…..Oh hell!" he turned to the wall and immediately tried to forget what he had walked on…yet again.

"Anthony Cygnus Malfoy! You were not brought up to barge into people's rooms in such a rude manner" Draco admonished him as he and Hermione pulled their nightclothes on.

"Sorry father" Anthony said to the wall. He wanted to make absolutely sure there was no risk of seeing anything else when he turned back around.

"What has you running in here at this time of night?" Hermione asked after making sure she was fully covered.

"Can I turn around?" Anthony questioned.

An impatient noise from his father answered his question. "Alice says she is in labour and we need to go to St. Mungo's" Anthony said after turning around and focusing his eyes on the floor, there was no way he was looking at his parents at this particular moment.

"Right. Draco go and inform Narcissa and make sure she is there to close the floo after we leave, we need to keep the girl's safe while we're at the hospital. Anthony go and quickly send a note to Ron and Luna, they can meet us there" Hermione had swung into action, "Well don't stand there like a pair of lemon's, go!"

Both Malfoy men did as they were asked. Hermione quickly ran into her walk-in wardrobe and changed into some easy to jeans and a t-shirt and then quickly made her way to Alice.

Within twenty minutes Draco, Hermione, Anthony were stood in font of the fireplace in the dining room while Alice hunched over a chair and breathed through a contraction. She had snapped at Anthony when he had tried to help her and he practically hid behind his parents and received a stern look from Hermione.

When it was over and she had straightened up, Draco and Anthony quickly floo'd to the magically hospital. Alice got into the floo straight after and called out " St Mungo's" and swirled away and after making sure Narcissa was ready to close the floo, Hermione followed.

She exited into the main entrance of the large hospital and found Anthony supporting Alice while Draco stood at the front desk and informed the welcome witch that they were there and needed to be taken to the maternity ward.

Ron and Luna arrived just as Alice's maternity witch, clad in the hospital's uniform of lime green robes, came around the corner with a wheelchair. They both kissed her cheek and Anthony helped her into the chair and the group followed her up to the maternity ward.

The ward wasn't much more than twenty years old, as most witches gave birth at home until the marriage law was introduced, and it was so clean that the white walls almost sparkled.

Anthony was taken to a room where he could put some scrubs on while their parents were asked to stay in the ward's waiting area.

They waited for two hours, Ron and Draco partaking in a game of Wizard's Chess, as there was an old looking chessboard among the magazines in the waiting area and Luna and Hermione just talked.

"Isn't this so exciting" Luna was saying.

"Where's Brandon, I don't think it's particularly safe to leave him alone at home considering Lucius' determination to hurt Alice and anyone that is important to her" Hermione asked.

"He floo'd to Harry and Ginny's after a lot of complaining that he wanted to come to the hospital. I think he may have finally come around" Luna informed her friend. They continued to chitchat for a few more minutes before Anthony came into the room.

"What's going on son? She can't have had him already" Hermione said as the group all jumped up and surrounded him.

"She has to have a caesarean. They're getting her ready now. The baby is too big, the maternity witch said something about his heart not handling the labour well enough" Anthony informed them before sinking into a chair and putting his head in his hands.

"She will be fine son, this is the best place to be" Hermione kneeled down in front of him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"They said I can't go in with her" Anthony whispered to his mother, she alone could see the tears streaking down his face.

"Oh my darling boy, I am so sorry for what you are going through" Hermione held him close, "I'm one hundred percent sure she will be fine"

They waited just twenty minutes before a medi-wizard came out, visibly removing his scrubs and using his wand to clean his hands.

He came over and shook Anthony's hand "Congratulations young man, you have a very healthy baby boy"

The room breathed a sigh of relief and Anthony was taken straight down to meet his son for the first time.

_AN: So I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you all think. I don't think there will be many more chapters but who knows. So hit the review button and inspire me to get the next one out!_


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Well I have to say it seems that you guys really didn't like the last chapter. I only got 4 reviews. It almost put me off finishing it but since we are so close to the climax of this story I am going to persevere.

_This has not been beta'd so please ignore any typos._

_Disclaimer: Any recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this._

**St. Mungo's**

Anthony slowly opened the door, trying his best to be quiet. He poked his head in and saw that Alice was awake and looking very groggy.

He quickly and quietly went to Alice and gave her a gently kiss on the lips "hey baby"

She smiled up at him and then turned her head towards the small hospital crib on the other side of her bed. Anthony walked around the bed and bent down over the little crib. A little bundle of blue blankets and blonde hair lay in front of him.

Anthony bent down and carefully picked up the baby, remembering to support his head as he had been taught when Annabelle was born.

The baby had his white blonde hair, Alice's nose and his grandfather Ron's eyes. When Anthony picked him up he yawned and snuggled into his fathers embrace.

Anthony kissed his forehead and handed him to Alice. He then pulled a camera out of her hospital bag and snapped a picture of them. "Sorry love, I just really wanted to capture the moment before the family mayhem began"

"He's just perfect" she whispered as she too laid a kiss on his forehead. A knock on the door brought the doctor into the room.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked, taking the hand not supporting the baby and checking her pulse.

"I feel sleepy, and exhilarated and just fine" she replied, not taking her eyes off her new son.

"Well the sleepiness is expected, as you know we had to knock you out so that we could do the operation as quickly as possible. I had the baby out within five minutes of you being in theatre and initial tests show no complications and his heart appears to be fine. But if possible I would prefer that no children come into see you at least for the next twenty-four hours, they can carry all sorts of germs that we don't really want him exposed to" the doctor informed them.

"Do you have any questions?"

Anthony spoke up "when can we take him home?"

"I would like both your wife and baby to stay in for a few days, just to make sure that incision heals properly and to make sure there are no affects on the baby" the doctor informed them, "If you would like I can send your parents in now"

Anthony nodded and looked back down at the bundle in his wife's arms.

A few moments later there was another knock at the door and Hermione, Draco, Luna and Ron entered. Luna and Ron immediately went to Alice's side and each kissed her before looking down at the baby.

"That was the longest twenty minutes of my life baby girl" Ron said quietly kissing her on the cheek again. "He's so precious" whispered Luna.

Anthony took the baby from Alice and walked across the small room to his parents. Hermione sat in the only chair in the room and Anthony placed her first grandchild in her arms.

"May I introduce Zachary Orion Malfoy" Anthony said proudly.

"Oh that is beautiful" Hermione said around the lump that had made its way into her throat. She quickly wiped tears away as Draco put an arm around her and sweetly ran his fingers through the baby's blonde locks.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this but he looks like a Weasley" Draco was relieved that he at least had the Malfoy hair.

"Too bloody right" Ron said proudly. Luna shushed him whispering, "don't use that language in front of the baby"

Draco, Ron and Luna each took turns to have a cuddle with the baby and congratulate the new parents before leaving as it was almost breakfast time and Hermione and Draco needed to get back to Annabelle and Ron and Luna had the Weasley clan waiting for news.

The Maternity witch came in and helped Alice to feed the baby, teaching her various ways to hold him and to entice him to latch on and after a short feed the baby was placed into the hospital crib and Alice promptly fell asleep. Anthony transfigured the lone chair into a comfy recliner and tried to have a little nap too.

A couple of hours later the door opening woke him up. His chair was settled straight across the room from the door and he looked up to see his father staring at him.

"Father? What are you doing back here already?" Anthony whispered, quickly crossing the room so that they didn't wake Alice or the baby up.

Draco didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Anthony.

"Father? Is something the matter?"

"Well you do truly look like a Malfoy, even after having a filthy mudblood mother"

Anthony was taken aback for a moment. Just as he was about to ask his father what in Merlin's name was going on, Draco doubled over and his skin began to bubble.

Anthony stood back, and watched as his father disappeared and Lucius stood in his place, the affects of a Polyjuice potion wearing off.

Anthony whipped out his wand quickly but with a snap of his fingers Lucius had it in his hand. "Seven months I have been on the run, hiding in the most undignified places, just waiting for this moment. I will purge my family of the filth brought into it by the damned ministry"

Anthony shoved his grandfather as hard as he could, causing him to lose his balance and hit his head against the wall. The commotion woke both Alice and the baby.

Anthony threw himself across the room and grabbed Alice's wand from her bag. He cast _'Protego' _and used all his strength to hold the spell, nodding to Alice to call the nurse. She pulled the cord next to the bed and slowly pulled herself around to move off the bed, the movement causing her pain.

She picked Zachary up from his crib and stood behind Anthony, sweat was pouring from his forehead in effort to hold the spell against his grandfathers' attacks against it.

A nurse opened the door and Lucius immediately grabbed her, holding Anthony's wand to her throat, "Drop your shield or I will kill her" he ordered, venom in his voice.

Anthony's shoulders dropped and he dropped the shield. "Good. Now, drop the wand and kick it across the floor"

Anthony hesitated but did as he was told when Lucius poked the wand into the reddening spot on the nurses' neck.

"Now, bring the child to me" Lucius ordered. Anthony backed up against the wall protecting his wife and child behind him, "over my dead body"

"Believe me, you will end up that way, but first I want the child" Lucius responded. The nurse began to whimper in his grip.

"You will not harm my son" Anthony stated firmly. Lucius bellowed out an insane laugh, sounding truly mad.

A moment later the door opened again "what on earth is all this noise….." it was Alice's doctor. The distraction of him opening the door momentarily garnered Lucius' attention and Anthony grabbed the chair and threw it at him.

It hit his grandfather and the nurse, knocking them to the ground. The young woman scrambled to the corner of the room and the doctor grabbed the wand from Lucius, Anthony grabbing up Alice's from the floor.

After both pointing their wands at the aged death eater Anthony looked to the nurse "Are you okay?". The nurse nodded. "I'm sorry if the chair hurt you" he said to the shaking young witch.

"Only my arm, it's okay, it was the right thing to do" he voice cracked as she answered and she truly began to cry.

Alice slowly made her way to the bed. She sat just on the edge in case she had to move quickly again, she desperately needed a pain potion.

"Now, grandfather" Anthony spat the word out like it was dirt. "Firstly, _'Incarcerous'_"

He then sent a patronus to his parents, Harry and Ron the way his mother had taught him, so that it would tell them what happened and to come.

Not even five minutes later Draco and Hermione crashed through the doors, shortly followed by Harry, Ron and Luna.

Luna immediately went over to her daughter, taking the baby and helping her back on to the bed. Hermione saw the nurse still sitting in the corner and went to see if she could help her in any way.

Harry sent a patronus to his office, organizing transportation to Azkaban for their prisoner and Ron took over the watch over Lucius so that Anthony could go to Alice's side and the doctor could check her and the baby over.

"I will get you a pain potion in a moment" he was saying.

….

Two days Harry and Ron escorted later Draco to Azkaban. The Wizengamot did not need any witness statements or time to decide what to do with Lucius. He was sentenced to the dementor's kiss within ten minutes of court convening.

Draco was taken into a large grey room, a single window not big enough for a child to fit through and covered by bars in the corner of the room and Lucius chained to a chair and under an assortment of spells to keep him still and quiet.

"Well father. I didn't ever really think I could truly hate you; I spent so many years looking up to you, then fearing you. But I never thought I could hate you. Now I do" Draco took a moment to inhale a deep breath and continued.

"I am a father. A husband and now a grandfather. And now I know that you never loved us. If you had you could never have done the terrible things you did over the last thirty years. I don't even feel sorry for what is going to happen you" Draco spat in his father's face and walked to the door.

Harry clasped his shoulder as they watched the dementor fly into the room. They watched as it lowered its hood, its grotesque head lowering over the insane wizard's face.

Soon the deed was done and where Lucius was sat moments before, a shell sat in his place. Staring at the floor.

"Come on mate, let's go and see our grandson" Ron said to the wizard who had just witnessed the loss of his father once and for all.

They left Azkaban, took a mall magically propelled boat across to shore and apparated to St. Mungo's where Hermione was waiting for them outside Alice's room.

"Why are you out here? What's wrong?" Draco asked immediately.

"Nothing love. Alice is getting dressed. We can take her and the baby home" Hermione answered smiling and folding herself into Draco's arms and holding him close.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as Ron and Harry walked over to the waiting room to give them their private moment.

"He was dead to me before I witnessed this today" Draco answered. The door opened a moment later, revealing Luna carrying Zachary in his car seat and Anthony pushing Alice in a wheelchair.

"Hospital policy but to be honest I'm not complaining" Alice motioned to the wheelchair.

The group made their way to the entrance of the hospital. Hermione took the baby through the floo. Alice had been told it would be safer not to use the floo as the spinning and risk of falling out at the other end were too great while she was recovering from surgery.

Anthony was taking her via side-along apparation. Harry was going home to his wife and children and Ron and Luna were going to meet Brandon and join them at the manor.

As soon as they arrived home Jessica and Annabelle accosted them. Narcissa, who had visited and met the baby the day previously, was in her room. "Can we hold him? How heavy is he? Oh he's so cute" was among the jumbled noise coming from Anthony's younger sisters.

"Calm down for Merlin's sake, you'll wake him" Anthony scolded them. "Yes Annabelle, when you wash your hands and sit down you can hold him. Jessica we will answer every single question you have just let us past the foyer first"

They slowly made their way to the main lounge and Anthony got Alice settled on the couch and summoned her pain potion from her bag. Annabelle had shot to the bathroom and her hands were still wet when she ran back and sat on the couch.

Alice laughed and cuddled the little girl to her side. She conjured a towel and wiped her hands "can't get him wet now can we" she laughed as Annabelle practically bounced in her excitement to hold the baby.

Alice kept an arm around the little girl and Anthony placed their son into his sisters little arms, Alice helping to support his head. "So…how heavy was he? Mum and dad didn't tell us anything" Jessica asked again.

"Nine pounds ten ounces. Kind of explains why I was as big as a whale" Alice answered, laughing at the look on Jessica's face.

"Oh Merlin, you poor thing" Jessica answered.

"My arms hurt" Annabelle said and Alice took the baby from her, and laughed again as she bounded off to find her toys, she had had her fill of her new nephew obviously.

"May I?" Jessica asked, reaching out with her hands. Alice nodded and held the baby out to her.

Half an hour later Ron, Luna and Brandon arrived at the Manor. Brandon took one look at his nephew and took his twin into a warm hug. "Well done sis" he whispered causing every woman in the room to cry.

"What's wrong with you lot. I can be nice you know" Brandon squeaked out, a perfect copy of his father at the same age.

"Yeah, rarely" Anthony laughed, clapping him on the back.

Hermione, Draco, Ron and Luna watched from the doorway as the next generation welcomed the new baby into their lives.

_AN: Well I hoped you liked it. This was the last chapter from the main story. Just the epilogue to come. I hope I get more reviews than last time; I worked really hard for days on this._

_Well in all honesty I wrote this purely because you all wanted the sequel. You guys were so amazing during Can We Make It that I wanted to do this for you and it is dedicated to all my readers._

_Enjoy._


	18. Epilogue

_AN: So here it is. Big old Author Note down at the bottom so head there when you're done with the chapter._

_Not Beta'd yet so ignore the old typos._

_Disclaimer: Any and all recognized characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. I make no money from this.  
_

**6 years later, The Burrow**

There was a flurry of movement around the burrow. Every tree in the orchard had some form of ribbon or garland hanging from it and small candles floated around the seating, ready to light the area for the early evening ceremony.

Molly Weasley was controlling knives chopping vegetables and baking the wedding cake in the over, mixing the icing mixture with her wand. She was moving a little more slowly but still fully in charge in the kitchen.

She had ordered all her older grandchildren out into the orchard to put the finishing touches to the area, the younger children were with Pansy along with twins who had been banished after they had been caught setting all the chairs to sound like one large whoopee cushion with the latest Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product for multi-room embarrassment.

The bride was at her house to get ready, the Burrow nowhere near big enough for all of the Weasley's and the bride with her bridesmaids. There wasn't much time left until the guests would begin to arrive and Molly called Alice in to keep an eye on the goings on in the kitchen so that she could get ready.

Alice waddled in and sat on the first available chair, taking the weight from carrying twins off her back and feet. "Are you okay to watch these things for just a few minutes?" Molly asked her very heavily pregnant granddaughter.

"Of course gran, I normally have to cook dinner in this condition and watch Zack everyday remember" Alice answered, before sending a wink her grandmothers way and turning to the food trays that were beginning to fill themselves.

Guest began to arrive and were quickly seated by the appointed ushers, Anthony and Brandon.

The candles were lit and the music began as the bride walked down the aisle.

…..

"….and so without further ado I would you all please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Arthur told the crowd of guest sitting at tables as James and Olivia walked into the room as husband and wife to loud and turbulent applause.

The new couple took to the floor for their first dance and shortly after were joined by Harry and Ginny as proud parents of the groom, and Blaise with his girlfriend Caroline, an American witch he had met on holiday.

Jessica and Albus joined them next, having celebrated their wedding only two weeks before and barely making it back from their honeymoon for Albus to see his older brother tie the not.

Pretty soon the floor was filled with couples dancing and celebrating, dinner and cake cutting followed and a display of Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks set off to end the night and see the couple off on their honeymoon.

"We had better get going too" Fred said to his grandmother, "Got to open the shop early you know" Christopher continued for him. They had taken over the day-to-day running of the store so that George could spend all of his time inventing and were now living above it just like their father and his brother had.

George and Pansy and moved to a three-storey house with a large garden not far from the Burrow after Ellie had been born and he, Pansy, Ellie, Francesca and their younger twin sons, Toby and Sidney also left at the same time as it was only a few days until Francesca was going back to Hogwarts and she had packing and shopping in Diagon Alley still to do.

Anthony and Alice took a sleeping Anthony home via the floo at the same time. They had recently purchased a house in Wiltshire as the beautiful little cottage Hermione and Draco had built for them was not really big enough now to accommodate their growing family.

BJ left with his father and Caroline after they profusely thanked Molly and Arthur for everything they had done. Blaise had wanted to hold his only daughters wedding at Zabini Manor but Olivia would hear nothing of it after going to the Burrow for the first time and falling in love with the beautiful orchard.

Slowly the rest of the guests left to take various tired children home and it was almost midnight when Hermione found Molly in the Orchard cleaning up. "Oh Molly, leave it until the morning" Hermione gently reprimanded the older witch, but the Weasley matriarch would have none of it.

"It won't take me long dear. Where is Annabelle?" Molly inquired.

"Draco took her back to the Manor when she complained she was tired. I think he wanted to check on Narcissa" Hermione responded. "At least allow me to help you"

The two witches used clearing charms to stack up all the plates, glasses and cutlery. "How is Narcissa? We were ever so disappointed that she didn't make it today" Molly inquired.

"In all honestly I don't know. On the outside she seems normal, but I don't think she ever got over Lucius and the what he has ended up as" Hermione answered, a feeling of sadness for her mother-in-law.

"Well I think we can understand that. No matter what we think of him dear, he was her husband and she very clearly loved him" Molly stated.

Hermione nodded in agreement and the two witches continued their work until the area was clear and Molly was satisfied. She and Hermione walked back into the house and after insisting that Hermione take back some wedding cake, watched her adopted daughter floo away.

….

**Malfoy Manor**

After sending Annabelle to bed and checking on his mother, Draco went to his bedroom and changed out of his dress-robes. Hermione found him laying on their bed in his underpants reading a book.

After twenty-four years together he still thought she was incredibly beautiful. She took her hair down from the bun she had worn it in for the wedding, he watched it flow around her face and shoulders. "What?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked to hide his embarrassment at being caught staring and got up from the bed, walking over and taking her in his arms. "Can't I admire beauty when it's right in front of me?"

Hermione blushed and made to move away and continue getting undressed. "Oh no dearest, you stay right there" Draco whispered in her ear before reaching around to unzip her dress. He pushed the straps down and followed the path each strap took with his lips.

Hermione couldn't stifle the sigh that fell from her lips, a sigh that caused Draco lift her and wrap her legs around his waist, trapping her between himself and the wall.

He met her slightly parted lips with his own and thrust his tongue into her warm mouth, earning a moan. Hermione felt her whole body tingle as her husband thoroughly kissed her.

Draco tightened his grip and walked with Hermione still wrapped around him to their bed where he lay her down and pulled her dress off completely, revealing lacy black bra and panties, a garter belt and stockings.

"Oh you naughty naughty witch" Draco growled as he attacked her neck, licking and biting his way down to her breasts, biting at her nipples through the lacy material.

Hermione's back arched, forcing her breast into Draco's mouth. He gripped her wrists and held them above her head, using his mouth to pull her bra down and release her breasts. He paid each nipple equal attention, suckling on them.

He licked, sucked and nibbled his way down her body until he came to the junction between her thighs. He sat up and pulled her panties off, kissing back up her thighs and finally taking a long lick of her entrance then concentrating on the little nub.

Hermione moaned and gripped the sheets, feeling her juices gush as Draco's tongue flicked against her clit again and again. She was close to the edge quickly; Draco could feel her thighs tremble either side of his head. He used both hands to push her legs further apart and ran his fingers toward her wet entrance, pushing two inside her and curling them to rub the same spot inside that he was licking outside.

Immediately Hermione cried out as she fell over the edge.

Draco crawled back up her body and passionately kissed her lips allowing her to taste herself. Hermione forcefully rolled them over and began to make her way down his body to return the favour but Draco grabbed her hips and held her over him.

"As much as that would be fantastic, I can't wait I need you now!" Draco told her before lifting his hips and removing his underwear. Hermione grabbed his length and rubbed it a little before sinking straight down, engulfing his entire length.

Hermione moaned as Draco grunted and she began to thrust her hips back and forward. Draco held her hips and they found a hard, fast rhythm that had them both moaning.

Hermione came first, still feeling tingly from her first orgasm. Draco got harder watching her and felt himself get closer. He pulled her off his cock and turned her over before plunging back in. Hermione held herself up as Draco pulled her hair and thrust harder and faster.

The feeling of her soaked walls clenching around him got him to the edge and it took just a few thrusts before he spilled his seed inside her and they collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

…..

A few days later saw Alice at St. Mungo's giving birth to twin girls, Lucy and Rose. The Weasley's, Potter's and Malfoy's filled out the maternity waiting room.

After much fuss from Molly Weasley and Jean Granger over their two newest great-grandchildren, and a medi-witch ordering two at a time in the room so many times she was ready to hex the group Alice and Anthony were left alone with their new girls.

"So three grandchildren and with our daughter newly married, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked Draco in bed that night.

"I think I will never think bad of the ministry again"

_AN: So months and months ago when I finished Can We Make It, you guys made it real clear that you wanted a sequel. Now months and months later it's finally finished. I struggled, I won't deny it, but we made it to this point and it's now time to say goodbye to these beloved characters._

_I want to thanks every single one of you who reviewed, and everyone that read and it and didn't because although you never let me know what you think you spent your time reading in my crazy world so thank you for that._

_Lastly, I'm going to shamelessly plug my beta. She has finally given in and decided to start a Harry Potter fic. Now she hasn't read the books so I'm helping her with the facts and I have to say what I've seen so far is really good so look her up Astarte_Lydianna, the story is Just A Little Dare._

_So thanks everyone for reading my stories and I'll see you all again real soon._


	19. AN

Hey there fellow fanfic lovers

Just a quick note to say that I have written a oneshot using the characters from Can We Make It, so since those of you who got this update have Can We Make It and/or They Don't Matter on story alert you might be interested in having a read.

It's called They Made It and it's on my profile.

I might make it a series of oneshots, I guess it just depends on how inspired I get….


End file.
